Dimensional Whiplash ORIGINAL
by Cardinal Syn
Summary: OLD WORK - 2001 Siblings Alie and Sam are accidentally teleported to world of magic and mecha: The worlds of FF6 and FF7!
1. Chapter One: One Year Later

Disclaimers: Okay! The characters in this story (other than the ones I that create) are all trademarks of SQUARESOFT INC. Thanx! Oh, right! If ya haven't played FF7 or FF3 yet, DON'T READ THIS!! 

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter One - One Year Later... 

The man stood next to the wall of Neo (New)- Seventh Heaven. His spiky blond hair was wind-blown, and he looked as if the world was coming to an end. His eerily bright eyes were fixed on the moon. A well-sharpened sword hung on his back, the Ultima Weapon. This was Cloud Strife, one of the nine (or, in the end, eight) people who had fought Sephiroth to save the Planet.

There was only one person he could be thinking about. Aeris Gainsborogh. He still felt terrible about her death. He had promised her he would take care of her! Oh, why did it have to be Aeris?  


A light voice to his right made him turn. "You still miss her, don't you?" The voice belonged to Tifa Lockheart, a childhood pal of his that wanted to be so much more.

"It's _my_ fault," said Cloud. "I should have made her stay behind with Marlene! If I hadn't let her come..."

"She wouldn't have forgiven you, Cloud! Aeris knew what she was doing! She knew that she was risking her life, fighting with us. We _all_ were. She did what we all would have done; she died to save Planet... and her friends."

Tifa wrapped her arms around him. Cloud returned her embrace, but felt no better. He looked down at Tifa's dark brown hair. She loved him, he knew... but could he return her love? Of course he cared about her; he loved all his friends in one way or another. But she loved him in a way Cloud wasn't sure he could love her. He had loved Aeris... he was now just realizing it.

"Come on," Tifa said into Cloud's shirt. "Barret and the others are waiting in the bar." 

"Yeah," Cloud answered. "A whole year since we fought Sephiroth. And since Aeris' wish came true..." His voice trailed off.

Tifa dragged him to the bar. Neo-Seventh Heaven had been constructed in Shin-Midgar ('Shin' is a Japanese word for new!! Hee hee). Tifa's old bar, Seventh Heaven, had been smashed when the Midgar Plate fell, taking Jesse, Wedge, and Biggs with it, also a year ago. The new bar had a plaque on the door that read: 'Dedicated To All Those Lost During The Shinra War; Especially The Children'.

Tifa dragged Cloud into the small building. Cid Highwind sat at a table, brown-booted feet resting on the table's smooth surface, his lance, Venus Gospel, by his side. Tifa walked up to Cid, whose eyes were closed, and tipped him back in his chair. "What the hell?!" the pilot cried. 

"I've told you before, Captain Highwind, no feet on the tables!" Tifa said with a grin. Deep laughter filled the room. Cid glared at the large black man sitting at the bar, a small white girl in a pink dress on his lap. Barret Wallace laughed at his friend's... unfortunate... scare. The little girl hid a smile behind her hand.

"Enjoyed that, eh, Marlene?" asked her 'daddy' between bursts of laughter. His right arm had an armgun attached to it; Barret's special weapon, Missing Score.

"Very funny," Cid growled. 

A red lion/dog creature lay near a ninja girl with pigtails. These were Red XIII (Nanaki) and Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie was shining a four-pointed shuriken. It was her ultimate weapon, the Conformer. It was wicked-looking and had cut down quite a few monsters. Red's ultimate weapon was in his shaggy mane; the Limited Moon. It had been a dying gift from his 'grandfather', Bugenhagen.  


At the far right corner of Neo-Seventh Heaven crouched a man in an oversized red duster. He had long, purplish-black hair, and one of his arms was a goldish attachment, one of the many momentos of the surgery that was done on him, turning him into a monster. In his holster was the powerful Death Penalty, a gun. This was Vincent Valentine.

Behind the bar was a stuffed animal cat, sitting on a large stuffed Mog doll - or that's how it seemed. The cat was making a drink for Cid; he was Cait Sith. A megaphone, the weapon Marvelous Cheer, was by him on the bar. Cait Sith was mentally controlled by 

Reeve, an ex-employee of the now dead Shinra Inc.

Tifa biffed Cid lightly. Her hands were clad with _her_ weapons, the gloves Premium Heart. "Get a sense of humor, Air-Boy! I was just havin' some fun with you!" Tifa giggled. 

Cloud sat down heavily in a stool, leaning against the red-stained maplewood bar. Sith handed the first drink, a Bloody Mary, to Cid. "You look like you could use a good drink, Cloud." He handed the spiky-haired man a beer. He just stared at the cold mug, looking pathetic.

Marlene hopped off of Barret's knee and walked over to the ex-Soldier. She reached up with a small hand and patted Cloud lightly on the back. He glanced at her, surprised. 

"Flower Girl is in Heaven, in Paradise, where she wanted to be. Don't be sad, Cloud! She's happy now." The small girl looked up at him, smiling. Cloud smiled back.

"I'm fine, Marlene. Thanks." 

***** 

In another world... 

A young woman stood, her back to the large flying ship which was owned by a friend of hers. She had sparkling gold hair that was almost white. Around her shoulders was a long white cloak. Her suit was a soft green shade. A sword belt, scabbard, and sword hung at her side. Hazel eyes gazed forward, searching, her once-fair, now-tanned skin glistening with moisture from the late-night fog.  


"Celes! Come back inside! If she makes it, she makes it!" came a rough but genteel voice from inside the airship Falcon.

"I'm coming, Setzer! Hurry up, Terra! We leave at dawn. With or without you." The once-proud General of the Imperial Forces - though she was still proud! - Celes Chere-Cole (she had married the treasure hunter, Locke Cole) turned and re-boarded the Falcon. Waiting inside were her friends, Cyan, Shadow (Clyde), Strago Magus, Relm Arrowny, and Setzer Gabbiani. It was Setzer's ship they were all using to pay a surprise visit to Figaro Castle in the Figaran Deserts.

"Where _is_ Terra? I hope she didn't decide _not_ to come! It's the one-year anniversary of Kefka's defeat!" wailed the young teenaged, smart-mouthed artist, Relm Arrowny. Strago conked her on the head with his walking stick for her impudence.

"Silly girl! Of course she'll make it! It's been, as you said, a year since Kefka's defeat, and we parted ways. Terra is our friend - she'll be here," the old man retorted. Cyan, the quiet warrior, smiled.

"Yes, 'tis true. Terra shan't be very long, of that I am heartily sure."

Just then, a grinding noise came from the gears, and the great door in the side of the ship opened. A ramp slid down, and up that ramp came a aqua-green haired girl with nearly transparent ice blue eyes, sporting red armor, a sword, and a smile. Terra Branford entered the airship with a grin.   


"Finally! We were just about to leave!" said Setzer, smiling a crooked card-shark smile.

"I know, I'm sorry! One of the children in Mobliz was sick! Oh, Celes, where's Locke?" Terra asked in her whispery voice.

"Oh, he's already at Figaro. He went the other day to speak to Edgar about raising chocobos for racing," the General said with a smile. Her husband was King Edgar of Figaro's best friend.

"Okay, all! Buckle up!" Setzer exclaimed. They all took their seats, buckled in, and got ready for lift-off. 


	2. Chapter Two: Reunions

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Two - Reunions 

__

Figaro Castle, Noon. 

A handsome young man in a long black cloak and black armor stood, arms crossed, on the balcony attached to the left tower of Figaro Castle. His long, blond hair was tied back in a horsetail, and was blowing in the wind. Another handsome young man was standing next to him, wearing a dark grey leather jacket, a zebra-pattern, low-cut shirt that revealed his muscled chest, black pants, and black boots. He had greyish-black hair topped with an oddish cap.

"Doesn't all that black _kill_ you two? We're in the middle of the _desert_!" cried a large, tanned man wearing a lilac tank top, baggy pants, and bare feet. His sandy blond hair was cropped short, and his sharp features made one realize he resembled the man in black armor. This muscled man was Sabin, the younger brother of the other blond man, King Edgar of Figaro.

The man in black leather grinned. "Well, living in the desert, I'm sure Edgar would have gotten used to it; and I'm not about to put on some other dorky get-up!"

The king smiled. "Yes, Locke. Your usual 'dorky get-up' is just fine! Ha ha ha ha!" Locke glared at his long-time friend, his grey eyes narrowed.

Sabin laughed, then, getting his own glare, said, "Actually, I bet Celes really likes it! How is she, by the way?"

Locke smiled. "My dear wife is doing great. God, though, I miss her! We just got married; I don't like to be away so long!" 

Edgar patted him on the back. "Celes is a fine woman. I can't blame you," the man said. His younger - though larger - - brother laid a large hand on his 'big' brother's shoulder.

"You miss Terra, don't you?" he asked, a sad smile on his face. The question was actually more of a statement. The young King of Figaro flushed, his eyes wide.

"Are - are you kidding?! I have all the women I could possibly want!" Edgar said a little too loud. Locke turned to him, eyebrows raised. The King turned and walked away from his friend, mouth set tight.

"Eddie? I would _never_ have guessed! Or maybe I should've," Locke said thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah! You usually drop trying to get a girl's attention if she just walks away... with our dear _Terra_ ---"

"I did not! I mean, I... I...." Edgar floundered. "All right. All right! I _do_ care about Terra. Happy now?" He turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "We will speak _nothing_ of this again, understand?"

Sabin and Locke exchanged worried glances. "Okay..." they said together. 

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared directly over them. Locke looked up, grinning. "Hmm, I think you'll get a chance to see-" he saw Edgar's expression "-Celes! She'll be very happy to see you guys! And so will Cyan, Setzer, Relm, Strago, Shadow, and... Terra... and Mog and Gau should be here soon! Setzer agreed to pick them up!" He motioned for them to follow him as he ran back into the palace.

As the airship landed, Edgar, Sabin, and Locke ran out to meet them. The door opened, the ramp slid down and... to King Edgar, the most beautiful and extraordinary woman in the world appeared.   
Terra stood at the top of the ramp, smiling her beautiful smile down at him. He smiled back, blue eyes shinning. Terra walked down the ramp, followed by a grinning fourteen-year-old.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Relm cried, running ahead of Terra. The child threw her arms around Edgar, hugging him. Then she did the same to Sabin and Locke.

When Edgar became un-tangled from Relm, he walked forward regally, and embraced Terra. She hugged him back, then pulled away. "Boy, you haven't changed a bit! And it's been a whole year!" She smiled at him.

"And you, my dear Terra, also haven't changed a bit! You are still as lovely as ever." He bowed low, hand over his heart.

"Hmmm, still the sweet-talker, eh, Edgar?" came a sweet voice from behind Terra.

"Celes! You look as lovely as the day we met!" the King replied.

Setzer appeared and grinned. "Careful, Treasure Hunter! If you aren't, His Great Majesty just might steal your wife!" he said with a smile.

"Don't bet on it!" Celes said. "I like His Great Majesty, but as a friend! I'm happy with my husband." Even as she spoke, Locke came up and wrapped his arm around his new wife. Edgar shook hands with the man known as The Wandering Gambler, and Cyan. Shadow shook hands with Edgar as well.

Sabin frowned. "No one mentioned Umaro or Gogo."

Terra smiled. "Even if we could find them, I doubt they'd come. I'm rather surprised Shadow came!" She smiled at the ninja's back.

When all the greetings were over, the party entered the castle, and Setzer and Relm went to pick up Mog, and then Gau.


	3. Chapter Three: Dimension Teleportation S...

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Three - Dimensional Teleportation Sequence... Begin 

__

In another world... 

A young man, around sixteen, crouched behind a desk, spying on a young girl. She seemed about twenty, and was wearing a white lab coat. Her dark hair was tied in a long braid. The laboratory light sparkled off her thin glasses. Strapped across one shoulder was a carrier that contained a laptop computer. She was making markings on a clipboard-mounted paper with a red pen.

"You can come out now, Sammy. Just don't touch anything," she said in a calm, though strong, voice. The boy stood, surprise registered on his young face.

"H-how'd ya know I was there? And _don't_ call me _Sammy_! Call me _Sam_!"  
"I saw you come in. That was sure a sneaky way to spy on me," the girl stated in mocking tones. The boy, Sam, glared at her. He stuck his hands in his tattered cut-off jean pockets.  


"So, whatcha workin' on, eh, Alie?" He sidled up to the machine she was standing by.  
Alie glared at her little brother. Then she shrugged. _I might as well tell him, _she thought. _He'll find out anyway._

"It's dimensional teleportation device, Sam. It's ready for a test. There are _hundreds_ of alternate or _totally different _dimensions in nether-space. You should go, Professor West'll be back soon! And I expect... _hey_! Shit! Be _careful_! I said not to..." Alie was cut off by a whirring noise. While she had been talking, Sam had tripped, knocking her down, and hit a button on the teleportation device.  


The button he hit switched it on, and Alie screamed as red mist surrounded them, pulling them into the machine. "Noooo! SAMUEL H. RHEESE, WHAT THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU _DONE_?!" she screamed as the mist began to engulf her.

A mechanical voice said, "Dimensional Teleportation Sequence beginning."

Just then, the security ran in. One of them was a woman wearing a blue kimono-like suit with puffy sleeves and gold designs. This was Interpol Agent Chun Li Zang.

After her came one of Professor West's hired bodyguards, a woman wearing a green leotard and red barret, a member of MI6 named Cammie White. A man in a green shirt, red pants, and red beret ran in behind them. "Cammie!" he roared, "turn off the machine!"

But it was too late. Allie and Sam had disappeared. All that remained was red mist.

"Berk, they're gone! What happened?!" Cammie murmured.

Chun Li checked the machine. It was crackling, but otherwise okay. "What is this? Do either of you know?" she asked. The two MI6 agents shook their heads.

Just then, Professor West, a man with greying black hair rushed in. He took one look at the device and the guards, and sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

One of the security guards piped up. "It is Professor West's Dimensional Teleportation Device, Ms. Zang. It sent the kids to another realm, dimension, whatever." His face became a mask of sadness.  


"Oh, God, what have I _done_?!" Professor West moaned. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have left Aleenia and her brother in here _alone_! Oh, what will I tell Samuel's _parents_? That I transported their _only children_ to some unknown universe?" The poor man dropped on his knees. "I suggest we pray, people. And pray hard." 

***** 

__

In Cloud's world, a red light formed and swelled. In it, a young boy lay. A traveler came across the boy near dawn. He brought the kid to Neo-Seventh Heaven, where he could be cared for... 

In Terra's world, a red light blossomed and faded. It would be a while until the young woman would be found... 


	4. Chapter Four: Who Are You?

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Four - Who Are You? 

__

In Cloud's World... 

A man rushed into Neo-Seventh Heaven. His eyes were wide, and his face pale. "I need help! I found a young man on the side of the road, unconscious! He looks ill! Is there anyone here with Restore Materia?" Tifa nodded, and followed him out the door. 

The man (or boy, actually) woke about an hour later. He put a hand to his head, symbolizing a headache. Tifa raised her hand, and said "Cure!" The boy shied back, and his eyes grew wide. Then he stared blankly, mouth slack. Cid walked forward, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Okay, how did you come to be passed out on the road, kid?" he asked, face stern. The boy just sat and stared at Cid blankly. Then suddenly, he jumped up, eyes wide, a very fearful expression on his face. Then he suddenly changed from fearful to angry. He grabbed Cid by his blue leather flying jacket.

"Where the hell am I, and what did you do to my sister?!" he shouted.

Cid shoved him back and he took up a fighting stance. Tifa noted his clothes: a red baseball cap covered sandy hair and shaded flashing brown eyes. His shirt was a regular black T-shirt with cute white printing that read _"Lord, Give Me The Strength To Put Up With All The People Who Are Going To Piss Me Off Today"_ on the back. His shorts were blue denim, with fashionably tattered and thread-bare ends.

Tifa came front and center. She put on her best 'Don't screw with me' face. "Now, knock that off! You were found on the side of the west road to Shin-Midgar. _Alone_. There was _nobody_ with you! And to answer you, you're in Neo-Seventh Heaven, in 'Midgar."

He stared at her, a blank expression back on his face. Then he spoke.

"Oh, shit, what have I done?" 

***** 

__

In Terra's world... 

It had been an eventful night at Figaro Castle. Reminiscing, laughing, and playing reigned supreme. Here is the conversation that took place at dinner: 

Edgar: Ah, how good it is to have my friends with me once more! The Returners are once again together!   
Locke: Yeah!  
Cyan: Indeed!  
Sabin: Hear hear!  
Celes and Terra and Relm: (Giggling)  
Shadow: What's so funny?  
Relm: None of your business!  
Celes: Just some simple... ah... girl talk!  
Mog: Pass the chocolate!  
Setzer: Pass the wine!  
Terra: You men and your alcohol!  
Edgar: Well, without wine there can be no toast! To Terra, to Celes, and to Relm, three lovely and brave young women!  
All the men: To the ladies!!  
(Terra stands)  
Terra: And to all you men who put up with us!   
All: (Laughter)Edgar: Actually, you're very easy to put up with, Terra.  
(No one hears him; Terra's on the other side of the long, rectangular table. They continue their meal, and talk about old times until three a.m.) 

Sabin, being used to little sleep, woke at dawn. He creeped silently out of his room. He was going outside to practice his various Blitz moves. He was having trouble controlling his Aurabolt. He reached one of the outer side doors without seeing anyone else. He began to swing the door open, but there was something blocking its path. He shoved, and was able to push the door open enough to let him slip his great muscled bulk out.

What he found shocked him. A young woman with dark, brown-blond hair tightly braided lay unconscious in the sand by the small metal door. It was she that was blocking the door's path. Her long white coat, white shirt, and blue tight-fitting denim pants were dusted with sand.  
Her light skin wasn't burned, so she hadn't been out too long, but the big man was still worried. He knew he had to get her inside, so he lifted the girl - although she was tall, she was remarkably light - and carried her into Figaro Castle.

He set her on a chair in the main hall, then ran to get Terra. Although he knew a healing spell (Cures One, Two, and Three), he wanted to leave it to a woman. After all, women were better with such things. He ran to Terra's room, waking up a few people and startling a few guards along the way.  
Pounding on Terra's door, he called, "Terra! Terra! Wake up! Some girl was lying outside, half dead!"  
By now, the half-Esper was awake, and following him down the hallways to the main hall. Sabin had also woken Locke, Celes, Shadow, and Mog. A servant ran to get King Edgar.

Terra knelt next to the girl. She had slumped forward, and was about to slide off the chair. Locke helped Sabin hold the girl upright as Terra chanted the spell. A simple Cure spell, so it didn't take long to begin the healing process. A green light blossomed above the 'sleeping' woman, and rained down in shimmering sparkles.

The Cure had no effect. So Terra tried Wake. That did work, and the young woman roused.  
"Uhhhhn..." She groaned and lifted a hand to her forehead. She then leapt to her feet, green dark eyes wide. She looked around the hall, and then at the motley group of people. When her eyes flitted to Mog, she gasped and jumped back, nearly tripping over the chair.

Edgar had arrived when Terra was composing the Wake spell. "Um, please calm down, Miss. Mog didn't mean to frighten you!" Her chocolate-colored eyes went to the young king, whose handsome features had become hardened by stress of war. As were all of their faces, after stopping a second War of the Magi.

"Wh-where a-am I? Where is m-my brother?" she asked in a voice that was thick with fear. She spun around, taking in the sight of the marble walls of the castle. "Um, I was wondering," she started, her voice stronger, "who _are_ you?"

"_We_ should be asking _you_ that!" Mog stated. He had obviously been offended by her reaction to him. The girl's mouth became drawn into a tight line. She glared at the moogle, then sighed.

"Okay, I see a bunch of people, and a... type of 'person' I definitely have never seen before, and an odd building which appears to be the inside of a fortress or castle or something." She began to rub her temples to help ease the building pressure of a tension headache. "But what I do _not_ see is my brother, Samuel. I just want to know where I am..." The last of this was muffled by her hands as she rested her face in her palms.

Terra stepped towards the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, no one will hurt you, as Edgar," she nodded her head in the King's direction, "said. My name is Terra Branford. What is your name?" she asked pleasantly.

The girl looked at the strange, aqua-haired girl. Just looking at the kind expression Terra wore made her feel better. "My name is Aleenia Rheese. My friends call me Alie. I'd like to know how I got here, if you would be so kind as to tell me?"

The big man spoke up, saying, "I was heading out to the desert and found you knocked out in the sand, just outside the Castle. My name is Sabin Figaro, and that," he pointed at the other blond man, "is the King of Figaro Castle, my brother Edgar. You're in Figaro Castle now."

Alie's eyes landed again on the King of Figaro and caught him in a large yawn. "I appear to have woken a lot of people up," she said, glancing at all of the servants that had gathered about to see what was going on. She gasped as she realized where she was.

"Oh, dear, Sammy, what have you got us into?" she muttered. "Okay, I think I can explain what's going on..." she winced. "If my head wasn't pounding like a jackhammer!"

Edgar stepped up, yawning again. "We yawn don't have any available rooms for now, but I'm sure Terra can find you a place to rest. Terra, if you would cast Cure on her? Thank you. I need more sleep." The Great King of Figaro lumbered of to his room. All of the Returners stared after him.   
"Um, my brother isn't a morning person," Sabin told a wide-eyed Alie appologetically. "He'll be more composed in the late morning," he said as Terra cast another Cure spell on a shocked Aleenia.

"Magic! Where I come from, magic isn't real!" she whispered. 

***** 

__

In Alie and Sam's world... 

Professor West struggled to figure out how to get the Dimensional Teleporting Device back online so he could call the children back. Chun Li walked in, a worried expression on her lovely face.  
"You should rest. I'm sure the kids'll be fine."

"Chun Li, I doubt I can pull them back without recall devices attached to them. When I get this damned machine running, I want you to go after them. Take Cammie and Berk if you must," the professor said. "I'll rest up, then begin building extra recall wrist communicators." _I hope we can get them back..._

***** 

__

In Cloud's World... 

Samuel sat heavily to the floor. "Ohhh, what have I done?" he moaned, rocking back and forth, his head in his hands. 

Barret glared down at the boy, his thick brows drawn together on his dark earth-colored skin. "What the hell you awn, kid? Dope? Crack? Meth?"

The kid's head snapped up. "And who the hell are you, Mr. T? Just lay off, jerk! It just so happens I have no idea just where the fuck I am, so lemme _alone_! And I ain't on drugs, so fuck off!"  
Tifa lifted him off the floor roughly. "Watch your mouth, kid, or I'll knock it off of yer face! Now calm down, punk! We brought you in here 'cause we thought you were hurt, but I guess you were just wasted! Now git out!"

He pushed Tifa back, hard enough that she rammed into Barret. "Hey! Keep yer mitts off me, lady!" he screamed. "I'm not wasted! I'm worried about my sister, Alie! Is that okay? Or do you have somethin' against people who care for their kin?" he sneered.

"Now, I ain't never heard of Midgar. I, in fact, doubt I'm anywhere _near_ my house. Mebbe I'll tell ya why, if ya stop beatin' on me! I got a headache as it is!" The boy removed his hat. He began to rub his forehead, all the while keeping his light brown eyes on Tifa, Cid, and Barret.

"Look," Tifa sighed, "I just want to know who you are, and how you got here, okay? Why don't we _all_," - she gave the two men behind her a meaningful glare - "just calm down. And don't talk that way; there's a ten year old little girl running around."

The boy looked at Tifa, Barret, and Cid, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry. I was being a jerk out of worry for Alie. My name's Samuel H. Rheese. Call me Sam. And you are?"

"Tifa."

"Cid."

"Barret," the three said in unison.

Sam glanced at Tifa. "Say, you got any Advil or somethin'? My head's poundin'." The young woman raised her hand, and a green cloud engulfed Samuel. When it died, he felt - to his vast surprise - refreshed.

"Uh, hey! What was that?" he asked.

"That," Cid said, "was magic, of course! Tifa's wearing a Restore Materia on her gloves. Don't you own any Materia?"

"Uhhhh... what's Materia?" 


	5. Chapter Five: Explainations

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Five - Explanations 

Cloud sat at the bar, talking to Cait Sith. "...So what do you think?" the odd little creature asked.

"I don't know..." Cloud replied. "Goin' full-time on Chocobo Racing would be profitable. But we'd need Cid's airship to transport them to the Gold Saucer, and _he_ wants to put the ol' Highwind in mothballs."

"Hmmm.... we could buy it from him?" It was more of a question than a statement. The stuffed cat was washing mugs after a long day of bartending. He had learned not to piss people off when they were drinking. Marlene was an excellent waitress, and Yuffie (to Barret's dislike) was teaching the kid to pickpocket.

Just then, Tifa came out of the back room with Barret, Cid, and the boy behind her. "Cloud, this is Sam," she said, gesturing to the boy. "He says he doesn't know what Materia is, doesn't know _where_ he is, and said he's sixteen," she said with a shrug.

"I, uh, can explain... I think. I mean, why I don't come from here." Sam produced a small ID card from the back pocket of his shorts. It said his name was Rheese, Samuel Harold. He was a member of Luccas/West research teams of New York, NY, Jr. assistant #147.

"What is this?" Cloud asked. He held up the card, eerie blue eyes glowing with interest. Sam took back his card.

"It's an ID card. It gives me access to data on Prof. West's experiments. It also allows me to... visit... my sister in the New York lab." They all looked at him strangely, Cait Sith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, and Marlene. "Uh, New York? You've no idea what New York is, do you? sigh Okay, I'll explain." As best he could, Sameul explained the whole mess he was in. 

***** 

__

In Terra's world... 

Alie lay on the bed, thinking. Magic. These people had magic. _Neat!_ She smiled. _And the king was cute... so was his brother. I wonder if Sam's okay? Yeah. He's fine._ She didn't know what it was, but she knew. _Sister instinct has taken over._

Alie smiled to herself. She turned on her side. She had let her hair out of its heavy braid, and replaced her dusty clothes with clean ones she borrowed from one of the servant girls. It was a lovely brown dress, all soft and nice... but she would be glad when they finished washing her jeans.  
Just then a knock came on her door. She shuffled over to it. Opening it a crack, she whispered, "Yes?" It was the old maid who had taken her things.

"Here you are, all nice and clean," she said with a warm smile. Alie let her in. The old woman laid Alie's clothes out. "It's about time for me to wake up His Royal Majesty, King Edgar the Smooth-Talker." At Alie's shocked look, the old woman continued. "Oh, I've been taking care of Edgar since he was born! I even took care of his father as a youth. wink And if there's one thing I've learned about these Figaran men is that they, as I like to say, 'hit on everything that moves!' My name is Matron," Matron said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Alie," the bewildered girl answered.

"I just wanted to warn you. And to say that under all that flattery, he's only after one girl."

"Terra? The woman who healed me headache?"  
Matron raised a white eyebrow. Somehow, the little change made her look younger. "Oh? And how did you guess that?"

Alie smiled. "Even though his - uh - Majesty was half-asleep, I could see the way he looked at her. And I don't even know 'im!" She thought for a moment, then added, "Y'know? Where I come from, there aren't that many girls with _green_ hair."  
Matron smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you can ask her about that. Your hair looks lovely like that! But let me braid it for you again;it's better to have your hair up in Figaro Desert's heat." 

In the dining room, Edgar sat at his place, pondering the strange happening from early that morning. Terra came in, dressed in armor as usual. "...Well, I thought we were going to the Phoenix Cave for more exploring, but that kid... Alie...? kinda changed that." Locke came in, hand-in-hand with his lovely wife Celes.

"That makes everyone? Good. Now, someone bring in the yawn girl, please," Edgar said with a yawn that nearly dislocated his jaw. A servant nodded, then left. "About that whole Phoenix Cave thing, we can go tomorrow. Oh, here she is. Miss, could you please explain why you were outside Figaro Castle at dawn?"

Alie stared. There were more people than before. The black-swathed man had a dog sitting next to him on the red carpeted floor. In the chair next to the dog was a girl who appeared to be thirteen or fourteen, wearing some sort of scarf atop her wavy hair of corn-silk gold, a black top, and baggy pants that reminded her of a Disney cartoon character.

Next to her was an old man with a walking stick twice his size, and next to him was Terra, her aqua-green, wavy hair in a horsetail atop her head. There was also Sabin, the black/grey haired man, and gold haired woman, a man with all the presence of a gentleman, yet the hard-set face of a warrior, the white fluffy thing, a boy dressed in animal skins. A man with long white hair wearing a crooked smile and a black duster.

The king sat at the end of the table. He motioned for her to sit at the other end. Alie wasn't nervous; she'd been in an audience room twice as big and filled with people, and done a speech, for God's sake! She sat.

"Okay, I'll explain as best I can..." 


	6. Chapter Six: Part One: The Agreement

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Six Part One - The Agreement 

"You expect us to believe this? How do we know you don't work for Shinra? Or some other 'evil' society?" demanded Vincent Valentine. It surprised all in the room. Sitting at the other side of building, the ex-Turk was alone, sitting in a mahogany chair, arm folded across his chest.

Sam frowned. "Well, you don't _have_ to believe me. I don't expect you to, and I don't really care if you do or not. I just want to try and contact my sister, if it's possible, which I doubt. Since she had said there were all sorts of dimensions, she could be in _any_ of them," he answered. He fought the sudden urge to cry. What had happened to Alie?

A low, gravelly voice came from behind and below Samuel. "I believe him. There are the possibilities. And they are endless." It came from a red lion-like creature with one shut eye, and tattoos, which appeared to be dyed into its fur.

Sam yelped uncontrollably. Tifa laughed. "That's only Nanaki!" Sam regained his bearings.  
Red yawned, then said, "You may call me Red XIII if you wish."

"Well, ma'am, where _I_ come from, there aren't any creatures like him! Uh, hi," he said to Red XIII. Red nodded back. "Is there anything else I should watch out for?"

"You don't," Cloud began, "_have_ monsters in your... uh... world, do you?" Samuel shook his head. Cloud raised his eyebrows. "And you don't have Materia, magic, or anything like that?"

Sam shook his head vigorously. After some thought, Sam said, "Uh, we have special people who, through a lot of training, can use their Chi, or inner strength, as a weapon. There's this one guy, Ryu, and his friend Ken, who are considered to be two of the strongest people on Earth! I've seen them at Street Fighter Tournaments! And I know an Interpol agent, Chun Li, who's the 'fastest and strongest woman in the world'. But that's not magic."

After a few minutes, Tifa, Cid, Cloud, Barret, Vincent, and Cait Sith went to the back to discuss this 'burden'. Red stayed out with Sam.

"Hey, who are you guys?"

Red said as much as he dared. Suddenly, the door banged open, and a girl in a sleeveless turtleneck and shorts skipped in.

"Hey, Red, who's this cutie?" she asked unabashedly. Sam blushed.

"That's Samuel. Yuffie, don't start your teasing. And stop staring at him. Sit down, the others will be out of the back room in a moment."

Yuffie dropped into a chair, yawning. 

__

The talk that is taking place in the back room: 

Cloud: So, who believes him?  
Tifa: I do. I can tell when people are lying.  
Barret: Me too.  
Cid: Yeah, I think he ain't lying.  
Cait Sith: Mmmm, hmmm.  
Vincent: I'm not sure.  
(Cid lights up a cigarette)  
Cid: puff Yeahhh, I agree with Vincent. I don't want to get involved with this punk kid.  
Tifa: I do! I think this is a great adventure in the making!  
(They all give her odd looks)  
Tifa: Hey, I'm not content with living a slow, boring life!  
Cloud: If we can help him, I guess I will, punk kid or no.  
Tifa: Cloud, that's sweet!  
Barret: Heh heh heh.  
Tifa: What's that s'poseta mean?!  
Cid: Heh heh heh.  
Cloud: Would you two knock that shit off?  
Cid/Barret/Cait Sith: Heh heh heh.  
Tifa/Cloud/Vincent: KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!!  
Barret: Okay, okay. Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to ya 'bout those chocobos. I t'ink it'd be a good idea t'race'em. It'll give us s'more money. I'd like t' be able t' put Marlene t'ru collage.  
Cloud: Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Okay, Sith, you get your wish.   
Cait Sith: Yeah hoo!!  
Tifa: We can go today and take Samuel with us.  
All: Agreed. 

__

Back in the bar... 

Sam was beginning to get worried, then he heard the door to the back open. He looked each of the characters over. It unnerved him to see a toy cat riding a monster (also a toy), but he didn't admit it. But he was also impressed. These people had saved the Planet, had saved where he was now standing? Weird.

Cloud walked over to where Sam was sitting, a semi-friendly smile on his face. "We've decided to help you, if we can. Which I doubt. But we're going to the Gold Saucer to race our chocobos, and we'll take you along. But don't try anything funny."

Sam gaped at him, wide-eyed. Then he grinned. "Cool! But, uhhhhh... what in the world are chocobos?" 


	7. Chapter Six: Part Two: The Anger

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Six Part Two - Anger 

Chocobos, it seemed, were a means of transportation if - you had the gil.

(Sam soon learned that the small pieces of metal were cash.) Apparently, his new 'friends' had the gil. In fact, they owned six 'gold' chocobos. They sounded impressive, but they looked like shiny, overgrown chickens.

"You ride those?" Sam asked, grimacing. "At home, I can't even stay up on a horse when they trot! Yeeeaahhh!" Sam cried out as a mean-looking one lunged at him.

"Glimmer, stop it!" shouted Tifa. She slapped the bird softly. "Sorry. She doesn't like strangers," she told Samuel apologetically. He shrugged. Cid Highwind's crew began loading the birds onto the airship, all the while trying not to get pecked.

Sam spotted Yuffie Kisaragi slipping off and into the barn. He followed. When he reached her, he saw her stuffing two round, sparkling objects into her pockets. "Hee hee hee," she muttered, "two Choco-Lure Materia for the price of none! Heh heh!"

The teen-thief laughed as she walked towards Sam. He suddenly became very angry. VERY angry. He didn't have any logical reason to be, but he was pissed. When Yuffie was close enough, he jumped out and knocked her onto her ass. "HEY!"

"You little thief! Put those Materia back! They don't belong to you, Yuffie!" he shouted, fists clenched. His face turned beet red, neck to hair follicles.

"Geeze! They don't belong to you either!"

"Yeah? So?" His jaw became clenched.

"So why're you so fucking mad?! You look ready to blow!" Yuffie sank back, obviously frightened. Sam rolled his eyes. He hauled the scared thief to her feet, then grabbed the Materia from her offering hand. He was about to put it back in its sack, when a very angry Yuffie tackled him.(In Yuffie's mind, she saw red.)

He tried to push her off, but she pinned his arms to his chest. "You jerk! You think you can boss me around?! Well, I don't think so!" She raised her fist and punched him hard in the face, and his head jerked to the side. A large purple bruise formed there.

Sam jerked roughly, knocking her off. He got to his knees, spitting blood out of his mouth. He pulled back his fist, and smashed it into the girl's stomach. She shouted out profanity, and coughed up blood. She stood, and, seemingly from out of nowhere, pulled out her Conformer. Sam gulped.  
"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! I'LL GIVE YA A FIGHT!!" she screamed. Just as Yuffie was about to throw her deadly weapon, Vincent and Tifa ran in, drawn by the sounds of battle. In Yuffie's moment of distraction, Sam leapt at her. Tifa caught Sam just before he hit her, and Vincent held a struggling Yuffie by the wrists. 

Tifa threw Sam backwards, where he fell against a saddle."What the hell is going on?!" she cried. Vincent tossed Yuffie back after she bit his hand. She glared at him, then at Sam.

"I'll kill that @#$!$&^%@&!!"

Vincent stared at her. "Why?"

"HE! I... we..." She was lost.

Samuel H. Rheese stood, flushed with, not anger, but shame. "Yuffie, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just suddenly got really mad, then I sorta... blacked out. I didn't know what I was doing! I just wanted to hurt someone... I'm really sorry." He hung his head in shame.

Yuffie blushed. "Yeah, well, I don't usually get so mad....I felt like something [author's note: or someone... hint hint] was controlling me... look, I'm sorry, Sam. OH! DUDE! I really bruised yer face up!" She clutched her gut. "Ohhhhh..."

Sam mumbled something about thieves getting what they deserved, and Tifa glared at him. "Okay, who attacked who?" 

Yuffie pointed at Sam. He nodded. "Yeah, I tackled her. Then she tackled me. Then she hit me, I hit her, she almost skewers me, y'all know the rest." By then, Choco Billy, Cloud, Nanaki, Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, and Choco Bob were in the barn.

Cloud glared at the two assaults, and shook his head. Choco Bob had heard what Sam had said, and was scratching his stubbly chin. "You know, I heard about this kinda thing happening. All of a sudden, a bunch of goodie-two-shoe kids started brawling, and killed two people in Costa del Sol [author's note: for ye who do not knoweth, Costa = Beach, Del = Of, and Sol = Sun Beach Of Sun].

"They all got off with twenty to fifty for temporary insanity. A similar case happened in Rocket Town. It's happened at a couple other places as well, all teens between thirteen and nineteen. Odd." He gave the two teens appraising looks, then left. All of the people in the barn gave each other uneasy glances. All teens from thirteen to nineteen? 

____________________________________________________________________

What's with the fight? Is there an epidemic among teens? If there is, who's behind it? Is Sam's face ever gonna heal? Is Terra gonna fall for Edgar? Why did I put Street Fighters in a Final Fantasy fan-fic? Why am I ripping off the notorious fic-writer Dyne [read Cait Sith's Big Break, and FFVII in Hawaii for his work, and Cid constantly cussing, watching Dukes of Hazzard, and smoking :-)] off with this paragraph? These answers (maybe) in the next exciting chapter of DragonBall Z... err, Dimensional Whiplash!!


	8. Chapter Seven: Can We Trust Her?

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Seven - Can We Trust Her? 

In Terra's World... 

Figaro Castle 

Edgar sat back, staring intently at the young girl who spoke of alternate worlds. Could she possibly be telling the truth? Or was it just a lie? The King had seen quite a few 'mythological' phenomenon as true fact... Take Espers, for one... Could this... Aleenia... truly be from another world?  


"You expect us to believe that you come from an alternate dimension?" he asked, leaning towards the girl. She was almost as stunning as Terra. Lovely, in an exotic sort of way. 

Dark eyes, hair, tanned skin, red lips...  


Alie shook her head. "One, it's not really an _alternate_ dimension; it's just a _different_ one. And two: no, I _don't _expect you to take my explanations to heart." She smiled sadly. "But I do hope you'll have a little faith, your... uh... Majesty."  


Terra smiled. "I feel that you're being truthful, Miss Rheese. Don't worry." Terra patted Alie's hand. Alie shook her head slowly, as if to clear it.   


"You know, I'm not even sure if I believe it myself. But it's true, judging from the fact I'm sitting here, speaking to a group of..." she glanced around the table, "very _varied_ people." She glanced at Mog. "And, ummm... creatures. But I have proof!" she said, remembering her laptop.   


Remembering her laptop made her think of her glasses, which, at the time, weren't on her face. "Oh, Sabin?" She squinted at the big bear of a man. "Was I wearing glasses when you found me?"  


"Uhhhhhh... nope." He shook his blond head, eyebrows drawn together.  


Alie sighed. "Oh, great! I know I had my carrying case; that I have now." She placed her case on the long, rectangular table. "But where the hell did my glasses go? I can't see a," she looked at the little girl, who was gazing at her intently, "dannnnged… thing without them!" She drew out the word, aware of how it was 'inappropriate' for her to swear, especially in front of kids.  


Squinting, she could just barely make out Edgar's fuzzy face, for he was about fifteen feet away. "Um, does anyone have a spare pair of glasses for someone with 60/60 vision?" Terra, the only person near enough for her to see clearly, gave her a puzzled look. "Um, everything at least fifteen feet away is all fuzzy. I'm nearly blind."  


Alie smacked her forehead with her palm. "Never mind!" She pulled contacts out of her carrier's secret compartment, popped them in, and smiled. Then she felt stupid. Everyone was looking at her with expressions that screamed: YOU'RE NUTS!  


"Ummmm..." she began, "about that proof... " She opened her case hastily.  


Alie switched on the mini computer. _'Please type in Password,' _said a mechanical voice from the small box. She typed in her password, Moonshed, and the same voice said, _'Welcome Aleenia Juliette Rheese. Please enter access code for all updates on Professor West's latest results on the 70499352 dash 5551690, Dimensional Teleportation files.'_  
Everyone in the room gathered around her, behind her, beside her. They all stared, wide-mouthed, at the glowing screen. "Okay. Avis, switch to vocal commands, please."  


__

'Yes, ma'am.'  


"Password is, Samisafreeloader." The screen beeped, and then a 3D diagram of the Teleporter came to view.   


Every one of the Returners gasped as the disembodied voice spoke of the machine. _'The X-Z-23 is a prototype only. It is in the first stages of testing. It is Professor West's intention to send a camera-loaded Rover to another dimension, in hopes of it surviving the teleportation sequence.'_  


After Aleenia closed the laptop, Edgar looked her over, then smiled. "Your 'proof' is substantial, it appears. Let me introduce myself formally. This is my brother, Prince Sabin Figaro." He motioned to the large man, who nodded. "I am King Edgar Figaro." He took her hand and kissed it. She rolled her eyes.  


Terra stepped forth, smiling at Alie's exaggerated gesture. "My name is, as you know, Terra Branford. It is nice to meet you." She shook Alie's hand. Terra nodded her head, high ponytail of green hair swaying.  


"I'm Locke Cole," the man in the leather jacket said, giving Alie a grin and a mock bow.   
The blond woman stepped forward. "I am Celes Chere-Cole. Locke is my husband," she said with a small smile.  


The girl ran forward. "Relm Arronway! Nice to meetcha!" The old man conked her on the head with his walking stick (again). She glared at him, rubbing her skull. "_He_ is my grandpa, Strag--OW!"  


"My name, my dear, is Strago Magus. Relm is my smart-mouthed granddaughter."  
The man in black garb approached. Alie had noted the way he had been looking at her earlier. "I am Clyde Arronway, but please call me Shadow."  


"Arronway?" Alie asked.  


"I am Relm's father." [Author's note: Me thinkest I forgot to mention this: Relm knows Clyde's her papa. :-D (lol)] The man gazed at her from under his hood, and over his mask. Relm slipped her hand into his.  


"I'm Mog."  


"Me Gau."  


"My name be Cyan Garamonde."  


"Setzer Gabbiani."  


Alie looked at all of them. "Uh, Aleenia Jasmine Rheese at your service. I'm nothing special but..." She shrugged. "Ta da!" 

___________________________________________________________________-

Well! I wonder what new wonders will be revealed next chapter?! I honestly don't know! Oh, what I said about contacting me, I meant. vampgirl0009@yahoo.com. Why was Clyde looking at Alie [based on me, of course] so intently? Does he have the hots for her? Will Alie ever find her glasses? Will I ever have a date in time for Stacy's party - I mean, until next chapter, same site, same fic!   
NOTE: Yes, I changed Relm's age. Get over it.

__   
  
Special Notice to Fanfiction.net readers: I would like to say now, that there are 16 chapters total so far for this fanfiction.

It might be a while before I get all of them up. PLEASEPLEASE review this! The changing my files to HTML for Fanfiction.net is tedious and slow, and I have a lot of work on sites and such to do as it is!

Email me at vampgirl0009@yahoo.com for comments you want to say directly to me.

http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/bishonen/fics/dwindex.html

At the above link you can find the OTHER place I keep this fic, and more of mine.


	9. Chapter Eight: At Gold Saucer

DW: Chapter Eight

DW: Chapter Eight

div 

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Eight - At Gold Saucer 

_In Cloud's World..._

_In the Highwind_

Sam shifted in his seat on the Highwind. His jaw hurt, and he was worried. Why had he just attacked Yuffie without just cause? He wanted to talk to the ninja-slash-thief, but she was up on the top, leaning over the railing, spewing her guts out (as usual, or so he'd been told).  
While Sam was worrying, Cloud was talking to AVALANCHE, trying to figure out what was happening to the kids. Why did Yuffie and Sam fight?  
"Okay, I need suggestions, people. There has to be a logical reason why all those kids' wires are on the fritz," he said, looking at each of his friends in turn. Tifa poked Cid in the arm. They had been talking earlier, and it was obvious she wanted him to say something.  
Cid cleared his throat. "Um, Tifa and I were talking, and we were wondering... um..." He was at a loss for words.  
Tifa stood up. "Cloud, we want to know if you killed Sephiroth in Lifestream." This took Cloud by surprise. They hadn't asked him about the confrontation in Lifestream. And now that he thought about it, it seemed too easy...  
"When we 'killed' Safer Sephiroth, I was pulled into Lifestream." said Cloud. "While in Lifestream, I confronted Sephiroth. I attacked with Omni-Slash. He fell. I thought - hoped - he was dead, but now I'm starting to wonder..."  
The comm buzzed, and one of the crew stammered across the system, "Umm, we have, uh, arrived, Captain Highwind. We are beginning docking procedures."  
Cid walked over to the wall, then hit the Comm button. "Okay, rookie, thank you."  
"Y-yes, s-sir!" The boy was a new kid, learning to fly the airship. He was about nineteen, and had a nasty stutter - when he spoke to one of the AVALANCHE members. Cloud stood, and made his way to the door. Tifa stared after him.  
"Cloud..."  
"We'll finish our talk later. C'mon, everyone. Let's go! We can race, and rest." He smiled, blue eyes glowing. "I suggest we enjoy ourselves as long as we can. It may all be gone soon." 

_One hour later, at Gold Saucer's Entrance_

Gold Saucer was enormous! Sam gaped at the lights, the rides, and the whole structure.   
Gold Saucer was shaped like a tree, and where leafy branches would be, there were level upon level of rides and coliseums. He trotted along with Cloud and his friends, glancing up at the fireworks as they blossomed in the sky.  
A young woman stood at the Entrance, smiling as she saw the party. They were leading a line of chocobos, who were standing tall and proud, as if they knew they were being admired.  
"Hello," said the woman. "Pass?" Cloud pulled a small blue and white ticket out of his pants pocket. "Are all these people with you? Okay, enjoy your stay here at Gold Saucer!" Another smile, a wave, and they entered.  
The large room they were in had many openings, and beyond those holes were tubes that carried you to your destination. One said 'Wonder Square', another 'Battle Square'. Cait Sith, Barret, and Vincent headed to the tube which said 'Chocobo Square'. Cloud walked over to his friends.  
"Okay, you go on. We'll all catch up to you later. Get the birds ready for racing," he said. Barret nodded, and, motioning for the other two to follow, left. Sam glanced at the other holes. 'Speed Square', 'Ghost Square', 'Round Square'...  
"Hey!"  
Sam jumped. He hadn't realized Tifa had been talking to him. "Yes?"  
"Where do you want to go? I need to know now, so I can look for you later," Tifa said, gloved hands on her leather-clad hips. Sam looked around.  
"I don't know. I've never seen a place like this before. I don't know where or what anythin' is." Someone gripped his shoulder, and he turned right. He stood face-to-face with Yuffie Kisaragi.   
"I'll show you around. As an… apology. You look like you need a potion for that bruise." She grinned at him, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the Wonder Square entrance. She turned, waved at Cloud and Tifa, then pulled him through.   
"H-hey!" Sam cried. It felt like being sucked through a straw. In other words, it was a rush! Sam slid through the tube, cheering, and was spit out in a small area that appeared to be a street corner. Stairs lay off to the left, which Yuffie pulled him over to.  
"C'mon! I'll show you Wonder Square! It has lots of arcade games!"  
Sam's face lit up. "Arcade games?! All right!"  
Yuffie grinned. "Yeah, wait till ya see the Cyber Snowboarding game! It's the bomb! And they have a 3D fighting game, a Mog game, even a Submarine Attack game!" She giggled, and, pulling Sam after her, ran up the stairs, through the hall, and into the Arcade.   
Samuel stopped at Super Dunk. "Hey, I can do this! Oh, man, I don't have your kind of money!"  
Yuffie giggled. "That's okay! I have all the gil we need!" She gave Sam two hundred gil. "Here. Let's see you win." Sam dropped the small, metallic bits of money into a slot. He took the ball, timed it, and shot. The ball rolled around on the rim twice then dropped in the basket.  
"Yeah! Around the world twice! I rock!" He continued, and shot ten baskets in a row. Then he decided to take the Double Chance. Yuffie stood back, along with the ten or fifteen onlookers. Sam judged the distance. Pulled back. Shot. The ball hit the rim, bounced against the board... it looked like it wouldn't make it, then... the ball dropped through the hoop, and Sam jumped in the air, pumping his fist!  
"WAHOO! YEAH! I KNEW I COULD DO IT!" Samuel collected his 2GP, and high-fived Yuffie. "Hey... only two of these tokens, but I paid two hundred gil... what a rip-off!" Yuffie giggled.  
"Let's go play the G Bikes!"  
"The what?"  
"It's a motorcycle game, dummy!" Yuffie ran ahead of Sam.   
Sam gazed at her bobbing form. _I think I'm in love..._

_The Gondola ride_

Cloud sat with Tifa in the Gondola. The last time he had been in there, it had been with Aeris. He felt like he was betraying her somehow...  
"Hey, Cloud? I was wondering... do you think Sephiroth _is_ alive?" Tifa asked, brows drawn together. Cloud shook his head.   
"I don't know, Tifa. I just don't know." He gazed into her chocolatey eyes, and wondered. "Do _you_ think he is?"  
Tifa thought about the silver-haired lunatic, and shuddered. "I don't wanna know." 


	10. Chapter Nine: Tragedy Sucks

"Dimensional Whiplash"

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Nine - Tragedy Sucks 

_In Alie and Sam's World_

_A small lab in New York_

"THE MACHINE!" cried Professor West as the Dimensional Teleportation Device whirred, coughed, and... blew up. "Oh, NO! Alie, Sam, I'm sorry!"  
Chun Li ran in, eyes wide. "Oh, no! What happened?!"  
"I've just destroyed the only chance those kids had to come home, that's what," a depressed Professor West said. He slumped down on the floor, eyes filling with tears. "Oh God, no." 

_In Terra's World..._

_Figaro Castle_

Alie sat next to Terra at breakfast. She felt totally alien. All of these people were chatting comfortably, but she felt all too self-conscious. The little girl, Relm, sat on her other side, describing her favorite parts of the breakfast.  
"I, for one, really like chocolate flavored things. As a matter of fact, my birthday is coming up soon! I'm gonna have chocolate everything!" the little half-pint stated. She smiled warmly at Alie. "Maybe you can come?"  
Alie sighed. "I most likely _will_ be here, Relm. Unless I can find a way home." She leaned back, trying to shrink away. She didn't like being stuck here with strangers. Alie gazed at her pancakes without seeing them.  
"Alie?" Terra asked. "Do you want to go for a tour around Figaro Castle after breakfast?" The woman's icy eyes looked at the foreigner with concern. "You don't look very comfortable."  
Alie giggled nervously. "Oh, here I am with people I don't know who use magic, a thing which isn't real in my world, in a castle in the middle of a desert I've never heard of before in my life... all in all, I'm doin' just peachy!" She cried out the last part, and blushed furiously when all eyes were turned to her.  
"Gotta go," the young scientist claimed, jumping up out of her chair. "I forgot to... I need to... I left the stove on!" She turned and fled for her dignity - at least what was left of it. She ran up flights of stairs, passing a startled Matron along the way. Once in her assigned room, she plopped on her bed, and cried.  
_God,_ she thought, _I feel like I'm in some sort of twisted soap opera, like _Days Of Our Lives_, only with a scientific plot! _The hot tears streaked her cheeks, and she paid no attention when the door opened.  
Matron shuffled in, and, frowning, sat next to Aleenia. "What on Earth? Why, what's wrong, dear? What happened? Who made you cry? Whoever it was, I'll teach them not to mess with a sweet little thing like you."  
Alie couldn't help but produce muffled, teary laughter. "No… no one _made_ me cry, Matron. I just want to go home." For some reason, Alie didn't mind talking to the old woman. It just felt right.   
"It's been a while since I've gotten to comfort a young girl like you. But since you're here, I'll do what I can."  
"Sniff Thank you, Matron." Alie smiled, and behind her, Matron smiled as well. 

MWAHAHAHAHA! Take that! Now they shall never go home! Or will they?   
Aww, how cute... will Alie ever get what she wants? I don't know... ^_^


	11. Chapter Ten: Encounters of the First Kin...

"Dimensional Whiplash"

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Ten - Encounters of the First Kind 

_In Cloud's World..._

_The Chocobo Races at Gold Saucer_

Barret led the large birds into the pens. They fidgeted in anticipation for the race. The mean one, Glimmer, was, coincidentally, the fastest. Averaged at 189kph, 999 stamina, and was a lovely shade of burnished gold. She peeped, going "Fwee whoo!" whenever anyone looked at her.  
Cait Sith was placing bets on Alpha, Omega, and Glimmer, the three chocobos they were going to race that day. Barret thought it was cheating to bet on your own birds (ever since they had bred their first Gold Chocobo, they hadn't lost a race), but he said nothing.  
'Sith hopped along, talking occasionally to Esther. Ever since an explosion at the construction site of Shin-Midgar had paralyzed Reeve, he had gotten around and about as Cait Sith.  
Vincent, the only person - aside from Tifa - Glimmer would allow near her, groomed the nasty bird. He saddled and bridled the creature, all the while thinking of Lucrecia, his lost love. He despised Hojo and Professor Gast for what they did her... and him. He thought of all the ways he could kill them - it didn't occur to him that AVALANCHE had already killed Hojo - slowly...  
Vincent was snapped out of his train of thoughts by Tifa tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, the race is about to begin. If you're gonna race Alpha, you should get ready," she said with a smile.  
Vincent nodded. He hitched up the chocobo, and hopped on. 

_A moment later..._

Sam and Yuffie ran up a million stairs, or that's how Yuffie saw it. When they reached the monitor room in the Chocobo Racing building, they stopped in front of the many screens.   
"Look," Yuffie cried, "Vincent's racin'!" she craned her neck up towards the screen which showed a small image of Vincent racing on a chocobo, and a small map of the track. Vincent's little blue blip was way, way ahead of the other blips.  
"Racer Vincent Valentine is waaaaaay ahead in first, riding the amazing Gold, Alpha! In close second and third are Dunkin McNuggets on Ronald McDonald, and Peach on Yoshi!" cried the announcer at a remarkable speed.  
Suddenly, the cheers of the crowd were interrupted and transformed into screams. A black hole appeared above the two teenagers, a few feet below the ceiling. Sam backed up, bumping into Yuffie, who cowered behind him, hands on his shoulders.  
Suddenly, a figure began to emerge from the darkness... 

_In Terra's World..._

_Figaro Castle_

A few hours after that eventful breakfast, Alie apologized to Terra and the half-Esper's friends. "It's okay," said Terra. "I can't blame you. You have been through a lot, Alie. It's natural to be uptight."  
The Returners took turns telling Alie about the War of the Magi, and how they had prevented a second War. Terra talked about her Esper half, explaining magic and how it worked.  
"Wow!" Alie exclaimed. "We've had wars, on my world. But none as weird as that! Oh, it would be cool to learn magic!" She grinned at her new friends. Alie was riding a gentle chocobo named Eevee. Alie had traded her slightly-too-warm jeans and shirt for a comfortable tunic with leggings, both a beautiful shade of robin's-egg blue.  
They were on their way to the town known as South Figaro. It was a lovely day! Alie was actually enjoying herself! _And why shouldn't I?_ she asked herself. _I may be somewhere totally alien to me, but I might as well make the most of it!_ Alie smiled to herself.  
Sabin was riding next to her. He couldn't help but glance at this strange newcomer from another world. The only people he had heard of who came from another place were the Espers, and they now existed only in Magicite form. Sabin remembered very clearly the day the three Goddesses returned the power of magic... 

_The group was enjoying the ride back to Narshe on the Falcon. They had defeated Kefka! The evil tyrant/madman was gone! Terra was standing at the bow of the ship, recently un-tied aqua-green hair whipping about her in the wind.  
Suddenly, three figures appeared in the air, and the ship seemed to be surrounded by a black cloud. Terra gasped. "The Goddesses!" She knelt in front of them.  
The first goddess spoke. "Terra, we will give you a choice. If you become the Guardian of the Magicite, we will allow you to keep your magic."  
The second goddess spoke. "We are dying, but magic itself doesn't have to. People should be allowed to use magic."  
The third goddess spoke. "If you, Terra, Daughter of Maduin, decide to keep your Esper half, you must be responsible for the introduction of magic into the world once more."  
All three spoke. "Do you accept this, Terra?"  
Terra looked back at her friends, surprised. Her look read 'What should I do?'.   
Sabin walked over to Terra. "It's your decision. It sounds like a big responsibility."  
"It is," said the first goddess, with a small smile.  
Terra looked up at the goddesses. "I accept."  
The goddesses raised their arms. They all said, in unison, "Then it shall be! We, the goddesses Goddess, Doom, and Poltergeist, command it! First, you must teach magic to the children of Mobliz, Terra. Then the world can begin healing."  
A flash of light, and magic was restored...._

Sabin still wondered _when_ the Earth would heal. He looked again at Alie. Maybe they should teach her magic...  
A flash of light ahead cut off Sabin's train of thoughts. He stared at the black hole which had appeared out of nowhere. A glance at everyone said that they were as shocked as he. Alie was agape, frightened, and almost falling off her ride.  
Terra slid off Mysty, her chocobo, and stepped toward the hole. Just as an image began to appear... 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The One-Winged Angel Ret...

"Dimensional Whiplash"

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Eleven - The One-Winged Angel Returns... 

_In Cloud's World..._

_Chocobo Races at Gold Saucer_

Sam stared at the figure, ready to make a mad dash for the nearest exit. The figure that had appeared was male and had silver hair that went down to his thighs. He was garbed all in black, and was wearing a long, black cape. Nanaki had told him about this man. This was Sephiroth, the madman who had tried to destroy Planet. The evil being who had messed with poor Cloud...  
Yuffie screamed as Sephiroth's smiling face turned towards the two sixteen-year-olds.   
He lowered himself to the floor, and began to walk over to them. Sam was frozen. He had no idea what to do. The silver-haired bastard was twenty feet away... ten feet away... five feet away...  
A burst of gunfire caught Sephiroth's attention. Sam bolted for Barret, yanking a crying Yuffie Kisaragi after him. After he was behind the black mountain, he swung around to "face" the monster. An alarm went off, and Cloud dashed in, Tifa sprinting after.  
The two skidded to a halt, Tifa's brown eyes as wide as saucers. Soon, all of the members of AVALANCHE were gathered in the betting area of the Chocobo Raceway. Sephiroth smiled at all of them. Then, in a cold, maddeningly calm voice, the ex-Shinra Soldier spoke, saying, "So we meet again."  
Cloud's jaw was shut tight, his eyes hard, his giant sword gripped so tightly, his knuckles were white. He took a step towards Sephiroth. "Damn you! How the hell can you still be alive, you @#$%ing son of a bitch!?" he cried.  
Sephiroth merely smiled more. "What foul language, Cloud. You should watch your mouth."  
Something in Cloud Strife snapped. Screaming and swearing, he lunged at the silver-haired weirdo. "Goddamn you! Burn in hell, you mother @#$%ing murderer!" Cloud swung his weapon, and - stopped.  
The blonde man dropped to the floor, holding his head as pain seared through it. Sephiroth threw his head back, laughing. "Fool! I'm not killed so easily!"  
Samuel H. Rheese clenched his fists in anger, then held his hands to his head. It felt as if someone was squeezing his skull. Then he realized the pressure was from _inside_ his head. He looked at Yuffie. She had followed suit, and was crying again, only now in pain.  
"STOP IT, YA SILVER-HAIRED FREAK! QUIT IT, WHATEVER THE HELL 'IT' IS! I MEAN IT!" Sam was shocked to realize that _he_ was the one screaming. He also realized that he was screaming because he couldn't stand to see Yuffie crying.  
Sephiroth gazed at Samuel in surprise. "You... aren't from this world..." With that, the 'man' dematerialized, and, with _him_ gone, Cloud was okay, and so was Yuffie and Sam. Tifa ran over to Cloud, and knelt beside him. She threw her arms around him, hugging the spiky-haired man.  
Yuffie sat down heavily.   
"OhGodhe'sbackandIcan'tdealwiththisandI'mgonnahyperventilateandI'mscaredandIwantmyMommy!" She stopped, having run out of air. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks.  
"Sheet, girl. Calm down. It's gonna be okay! It's not like that bastard did anything seriously bad t'you!" Barret growled. This only made Yuffie cry harder. Sam shook his head.   
"Gawd, Barret; lighten up! You really need to be a little nicer to Yuffie." Sam looked at the black-haired ninja girl. "See, you made it worse!" He knelt next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Yuffie. That weirdo is gone, for now. You're safe!"  
Vincent laughed, a short, hateful spurt that was more like a bark. "With that son of a bastard still alive, no one's safe." With this, Vincent Valentine swirled, and stormed out of the building. Sam couldn't help but note how Vincent used one word rather than another.  
Cait Sith hopped over, holding out a small, green orb. "I think it's time you learned how to use this, Sam. It might come in handy, with that psychopath around." 

Uh, oh... he's ba-ack!


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Clown Returns...

****

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Twelve - The Clown Returns... 

__

In Terra's World... 

__

Somewhere in Figaro Desert 

Terra took a step back. "No... no, you're dead! You died! We destroyed you!" she cried, eyes wide with fear.

  
To Aleenia Rheese, the man who stepped out of the portal seemed to be a short, blond clown without his face paint. His clothes were a large, green robe over puffy red pants and red boots. His shirt was yellow and puffy as well.

  
She stared. "Who the hell is _that_ clown?!" she muttered. Sabin, who had pulled his mount close to Alie as if to protect her, gasped. He gulped when the 'clown' turned his crazy-eyed stare at the group. The 'clown' grinned.

  
"Oh, my my! Hee ho, this little girl has a bit of a smart mouth!" he said in his high-pitched voice. "Hmmmm… strange how this kid doesn't know who I am, though!"  


Edgar leapt off Kork, his chocobo, and ran up next to Terra. "How the hell did you survive, Kefka?!" he yelled, blue eyes flashing. His blonde hair stood practically on end.  


Alie gasped. "You're _Kefka_?!" she began. "Sabin, I thought you guys said he was _dead_! Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" She gaped at the short man about forty feet away. _Oi, _she thought, _and I thought it was gonna be a good day! Craaaap!_  


Kefka laughed, high-pitched, squeaky laughter, that hurt everyone's ears. "Oh-ho! So the young child _has_ heard of me! Good! Then she should know what I can do!" He raised his hand, and, grinning, screamed, "ICE 3!"  


Alie felt the sensation of being knocked out of her saddle, and being narrowly missed by something very bad, and very cold. Looking up, she saw that Sabin had saved her. But he was staring where she was a moment before. Alie swiveled her head to see behind them, and screamed.  


Eevee, in a rearing position, was now an ice sculpture. "NO!" Alie cried. She rushed over to the now-frozen bird. The girl touched the ice gingerly._ That was almost me..._ she thought.  


Kefka cackled maniacally. Terra clenched her fists. "Leave Alie alone! She had absolutely nothing to do with the War!" she exclaimed. Kefka only laughed harder.  
Until his nose was broke by a large, sun-heated rock, followed by another.  


Relm was now up in front, and hopping mad. "You jerk! I named that bird!" The little teenager threw the rock in her hand. This one didn't make it quite as far. In a flash, 

Relm's rock was fried in a red beam. "Uh oh..."  


The beam blasted forward and sent Relm Arrowny flying. She screamed. The scream was mixed with shouts from her friends, her granddad, and her father.  


Alie ran to the younger girl's side. Checking her pulse, Alie sighed in relief. _Only unconscious. _"You cow-@#$%ing son of a bitch!" she screamed. "What the hell is your major malfunction, you sick freak! I oughtta tear you a new piehole!" All the years of being a military brat were paying off. Mr. Alexander Thornton Rheese had the most colorful tongue in the Air Force. Alie learned from the best.

  
Kefka choked in anger. His face turned red. He screamed in rage. Locke was staring at Alie in awe (at her colorful language. He didn't expect it from such a young woman), his eyes filled with fear brought on by Kefka's screech.

  
"YOU WILL PAY, KID! YOU JUST WAIT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! YOU'LL DIE SLOWLY, ONCE I DECIDE HOW!" With that, Kefka was gone.

  
All of the Returners, excluding the unconscious Relm, were staring at Aleenia. "What?" 

__

South Figaro's Inn 

At the inn in South Figaro, Edgar was giving Terra and Alie both long, LONG lectures on the do's and don'ts of dealing with a very powerful maniac. Relm was recovering nicely from her assault with the help of an X-Potion. 

  
Sabin leaned over to Locke, saying, "And it's usually Cyan who gives the boring lectures." To this, the 'Treasure Hunter' nodded. Celes was off somewhere buying some supplies. Alie looked about ready to fall asleep.

  
"And never, _ever_ mock someone like Kefka, Alie! Now you're a prime target for him! And you, Terra! You should know better than to jump in front of the group! That makes it very easy for our enemies to separate us!" Edgar was saying.

  
_Oh, God!_ Alie thought. _He's even worse than Dad! Even Berk didn't talk so much! Hmm. Berk. He was kinda cute. So was that new boy, Raoul..._ Alie's mind wandered off down the long, lovely road into the wonderful world of guys, guys, guys.

  
Pretty soon, Celes was back. Her arms were full of supplies. She shoved the young king out of her way, and dumped the pile next to Alie and Terra. Alie jumped nearly ten feet in the air. "Wha-what's that?!" she asked.

  
Celes pulled a wicked looking sword out of the pile. "You are going to learn to use this. You will also be taught some basic magic for your own protection," she said. Her tone of voice left no room for argument. Locke chuckled softly.

  
Cyan spoke up. "I wilst teach the lass th'art of swordplay." He took the light sword from Celes, analyzing it. "Aye, this shall do for a beginner, such as the lass."

  
"Ahem, the 'lass'? Excuse me?" Alie said. "And who says I'm gonna learn to use a sword?! No-ho, way! No thank you! I appreciate the gesture, um, Cyan, but I don't think so!" She jumped out of her chair, and made for the door. A strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Hey!"

  
"You obviously don't get it," Sabin replied, his booming voice shrinking Alie to a bite-sized worm. She had a tendency to be intimidated. "You were dumb enough to talk nasty to Kefka - he isn't happy. And I don't think he makes idle threats, Alie."

  
She shook her hand free. "Look, I don't plan on being here that long. I _will_ find a way to get home, Sabin. You just watch." With that, Alie stormed off. Which was pretty dumb, considering she didn't know her way around South Figaro.

  
Strago shook his head. "That young woman has a shorter fuse than Relm!"

  
Off in an alley, Aleenia leaned against the inn's wall, out of sight, crying. _I'm full of it. I'll never get home..._

________________________________________________________________________

Will Alie get home? Will Sam? How can two dead guys still be alive? Is it just me, or was Sabin being a bit harsh? Is it a) out of worry for Alie, b) the stressful day they have been having, or c) he got up on the wrong side of the bed? Find out in the next chapter [maybe] of Dimensional Whiplash! 


	14. Chapter Thriteen: Wish in One Hand, Spit...

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Thirteen - Wish In One Hand, Spit In the Other 

In Cloud's World... 

Rocket Town 

"Aie, yi, yi!" Cid moaned. "We just got rid o'that guy! How can that looney still be alive!?!" He rubbed his eyes. "I need a smoke..." Cid stepped outside, and gazed up at the stars. He was home, back at Rocket Town (they really needed to change that town's name).  


He looked over to the rocket site, not seeing it as he lit up a cigarette. He sighed, a cloud off smoke rising in the night air, gray on the black background of night. "Dammit. I wish that @#$! would just stay dead," Cid growled, to no one in particular.  


Shera came out and stood beside him, long brown hair swaying in the wind. "So, Sephiroth has returned?" Cid nodded. "And you and the AVALANCHE members have to find him, and kill him." Cid nodded again. She hugged him, their relationship having gotten a little closer since six months ago.  


Cid hugged back. "Shera, how are we gonna stop him? Cloud killed him once; he shouldn't still be here! Shit!" He rested his lips in her hair. Shera hugged him tighter.   


"You'll find a way. Let's go back in; I'll make you some tea."  


"Can you make it Irish?" Cid asked meekly.  


Shera laughed. "Sure."  


Back inside, Shera made the 'old' pilot some tea, adding a little liquor. He took it gratefully, sighing. He hefted his boots up onto the table, and tipped back in his chair so that its front legs were above the wood floor.  


Shera drank some regular tea, then decided to bring up the kid Cid had been talking about. "So, Captain Highwind, tell me more about this Samuel. Do you believe him?"  
Cid looked at her through one eye, the other closed. "Why?" She gazed at him expectantly. Cid sighed heavily. "All right. I don't know. Considering Sephiroth's still alive, I guess what he was sayin' could be possible."  


Shera smiled. "Well, we'll see, I suppose." 

7th Heaven, Midgar 

Sam lay on his assigned bed in the little back room in Neo-Seventh Heaven. He could hear the AVALANCHE members talking about him in the bar. He sighed. "I wish they would tell me what's going on. Why won't they let me out?"  


For some reason, Sam had been locked in his room. He glared at the door. He was extremely worried about Yuffie Kisaragi. They had dropped her off at Wutai, at her request. She had said she wanted nothing to do with Sephiroth. After all, there was no Materia in it for her.  


But Sam saw past the nonchalance, and saw how truly frightened she was. _Poor Yuffie... maybe I'll ask her out on a date..._ Sam smiled. Despite himself, he chuckled softly. That girl was a true pain in the @$$. Just his type.  


Inappropriate thoughts at the time. Aah, well. He was inappropriate by nature.  


A knock sounded on his door. He looked over at it, and gave it the finger. "What? You locked me in here, why bother knocking?!" he shouted at the door.  


There was a pause outside, then the sound of a key in the lock. The door was pushed open. Surprisingly enough, it was Vincent. "Tifa told me to come get you," he said in his detached voice.

  
"Pfft! Uh-huh. Whatever. I'm not leaving this room. That bitch locked me in here, dammit!" Sam growled.

  
Vincent sighed. "Do I look like I care? Come on." Like Sam could see him. The younger boy had his back to the man!

  
"Look," Sam said, sitting up. "I don't wanna, okay? Dozzat register with you? I just want to sit here and try to think of a way to get to my sister." Sam's eyes began to sting, and he cursed himself. "Shit, now I'm turning into a freakin' weenie!" 

  
Sam buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he sobbed quietly. For a moment, Vincent just stood there, watching the pitiful sight. Then he walked over to Sam.

  
Standing in front of him, he said, "Stop it. You're a young man. Men don't..." He trailed off. Vincent cried. He cried almost every night for Lucrecia. "...It's okay to cry."

  
Sam looked up at him, startled, his eyes red from weeping. "Huh?"

  
"If there's good reason, it's okay." Vincent's voice became slightly amused. "Just try not to cry in front of people. Especially women."

  
Sam laughed in spite of himself. "Yeah, can't ever do that." 

  
Oddly enough, Sam and Vincent found comfort in that old joke, in their own ways. 

__

In the other room 

Tifa glared toward the back. "What's taking so long? I thought he went to get Sam, not flee the country!" Her statement was rather stupid.

  
Cait Sith looked oddly at the barmaid. "Huh?"

  
Tifa just sighed.

  
Vincent emerged from the doorway, Sam walking meekly behind him. Tifa raised her eyebrows at the way the boy was suddenly acting. "And what, pray tell, did you do to him? Sam, you okay?" she asked.

  
Sam looked at her, surprised. "Huh? Oh, I'm just kinda worried about what happened earlier. That guy was Sephiroth, wasn't it." It was a statement, not a question.  
Tifa nodded stiffly. 

  
"And he wants to kill everyone."

  
Another nod.

  
"Okay. Teach me how to kick ass, use Materia, and dance a jig, and I'll do my best to take the chicken down - with your help, that is."

  
Cloud started. "What? You're willing to take a guy you never even heard of on?"

  
Sam grinned. "What can I say? I like a challenge." Samuel rubbed his hands together. "Besides, if I can learn how to fight, I might actually stand a chance against those assholes at the high school. Mwahahaha!" He tossed back his head, and did a pretty good impression of an evil villain. "On the other hand, I'd like to pay him back for what he put Yuffie through." Sam's voice grew cold, and he looked pissed.

  
Vincent smiled slightly. "I like you," he said. "I'll teach you how to shoot." 

______________________________________________________________________

And so began an eager Samuel's training to be an ace hitman - er, defender of innocence. After all, with an ex-Turk training him, the possibilities were endless! Okay, they were few, but that doesn't mean they weren't cool! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Royal Tush too Sore ...

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Fourteen - A Royal Tush Too Sore For the Throne 

__

South Figaro alleys 

Shadow wandered around, not really trying to find Alie. _If she feels like coming back, she'll come back._

  
That was when he saw it. A big guy was pestering a slim, dark-haired figure clad in blue raiments. Alie. But she was holding her ground.

  
The man advanced, and Alie delivered a roundhouse to his ribs. The guy staggered back, surprised. Then he growled, took out a knife, and charged. 

  
They were on a landing attached to the Relic shop, so the girl had little room to maneuver. But she merely flipped over him, and kicked the attacker in the butt. He crashed into a wall headfirst, the added momentum given by running knocking him out.  
The redheaded guy slumped there, and Alie tossed her hair. "Serves you right, bub," she remarked. Shadow watched her check the man's pulse, then walk down the stairs connected to the landing to the cobblestone path below.

  
That was when she saw Shadow. Alie made the tiniest "eep" noise, then slipped off in another direction. Clyde, a.k.a. Shadow, followed, smiling under his mask. Anyone Shadow wanted to follow, Shadow kept track of. 

__

A few moments later... 

Alie ducked into an alley next to a building, looking behind her to make sure Shadow hadn't followed her. "Looking for someone?" came a slightly muffled voice. Alie jumped. Shadow was right behind her.

  
Aleenia gulped. "How, how did you do that?"

  
"Do what?" Shadow asked innocently, arms folded in front of his chest.

  
"Sneak up on me like that!" Alie growled. "And I don't appreciate being followed, Mr. Arrowny." Alie glared at the assassin. Shadow remained silent. "You're creepy, you know that?"

  
"....."

  
Alie sighed. 

  
Finally, Shadow spoke. "I saw the way you handled yourself. How much do you know?"

  
"How much do I know?" Alie repeated flatly. 

  
"How much martial arts?"

  
Alie gaped. "Er, I just know what self-defense Cammie was teaching me. Not that much," she answered.

  
Shadow turned, and started heading to the Inn. "I and Sabin know quite a bit. I'm sure if you ask nicely, Sabin will teach you what he knows. I'll also help train you, to an extent."  
Alie started, then jogged after the ninja. "Huh? Uh, wait - that would be wicked cool, but you should've seen the scene I made in the Inn! I can't go back there!"

  
"I saw. They are a forgiving lot. They will still accept you," Shadow said in a matter-of-fact tone.

  
"Yeah, whatever." 

__

In South Figaro's Inn 

A few minutes later, Alie was leaning against the wall, trying not to fidget. Relm was looking at her worriedly, and so were Terra and Celes. Edgar just kept looking at her quizzically. Sabin was talking to Shadow. Strago was playing chess with Cyan.  
_I really should apologize to Cyan,_ Alie thought. _And Celes. _She sighed. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Then she felt a small hand slip into her own.

  
Surprised, Alie looked down to see Relm standing next to her, smiling. "So Daddy's going to teach you Ninja skills?" she asked sweetly.

  
Alie sighed again. "Yeah, I guess," she murmured.

  
Finally, Sabin nodded. "Okay. I'll help teach Alie how to fight. On one condition. Alie agrees to not argue with psychopaths, and lets Cyan train her in swordplay." He shot Alie a glance.

  
Alie gritted her teeth. "Oh, you ARE asking for it. I've argued with psychos all my life, though. Fine. Okay. I'll learn to use a sword." She glared at Sabin as she spoke. "But I'm gonna do a half-assed job at it!"

  
Locke laughed, and Edgar tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Terra giggled. Cyan smiled and nodded. "Thou art a lass with a fine spirit. Me thinkest thou shalt do well," he said.

  
Sabin was frowning. "You shouldn't be joking like that, Aleenia. Kefka WILL kill you, I'd bet my life. We need to prevent that."

  
Alie sighed. "Oh, you're no fun. The thing about life is to live it; not cower from it. I want to live it up, and I guess it'll be fun to be able to kick someone's butt when they irk me." She gave Sabin a warning glance. "Oh, and Edgar; cut it with the long speeches. I was bored out of my mind," she added. She then emphasized with an exaggerated yawn, tapping her mouth with her hand.

  
Edgar looked surprised, then pouted. "Hey, I was just worried about you two young ladies."

  
Terra smiled. "We believe you, but Alie does have a point." Terra winked at Alie.

  
Edgar looked crestfallen. "Fine! BE that way! Just go and fight, why don't you!"

  
Alie had a sudden idea. "Okay. I'll fight you, Your Majesty. I will kick your butt from here to the moon without trying!" Alie stood up straight, feeling smug.

  
Shadow smiled under his mask, and almost chuckled. Edgar, on the other hand, gaped. "Wha, what? You might get hurt!"

  
Alie froze up, and when she caught the King Edgar Figaro's gaze, her eyes were clouded over, darker than before with cold anger. "You have a lot of nerve, Chuckles."

  
Relm giggled. "I've got it! I've been trying forever to find out Edgar's middle name! If Alie wins, I get to know, but if Edgar wins, I won't bring it up again!" she said triumphantly. 

  
Edgar's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

  
Sabin said, "Big Brother, are you afraid of losing?" He got a cold glare for that. "Well, I think Alie should get more than your middle name. How about a favor?" Edgar smirked. 

  
"Fine. If Alie accepts, when _I_ win, she will be in debt - she will owe _me_ one favor of _my_ choice," the king said. 

  
Alie grinned. "Okie-dokie, Chuckles. But you wait; you are going to regret that!" 

__

Somewhere in the Town of South Figaro 

Fifteen minutes later, all of the Returners were standing outside. Edgar and Alie were preparing to face off. Shadow was standing in the Shadows. Sabin was beginning to worry about his big brother. From what Shadow had told him, Alie knew more about how to protect herself than she let on.

  
Terra was also worried, and was trying to talk the two hotheads out of sparring. Locke and Celes sat side-by-side on a bench. Setzer was gathering bets from bystanders and from Locke, Mog, Shadow, and even Strago. Gau and Relm sat together, and watched with awe. Alie and Edgar were now in stances. Alie had made sure Edgar wouldn't use magic or his special Tech Weapons.

  
It was all-out sparring, no holds barred, the good, old-fashioned way. Hand-to-hand.  
Shadow gave the signal, and the fight was on! Alie charged Edgar, then flipped over him. When she landed on the other side, she kicked him square in the royal tushy! 

  
He staggered, then delivered a roundhouse to Alie's chin. When it connected, Alie's head snapped to the side, and her body went along for the ride. She was spun around by the hit. Relm winced, and Terra put a hand to her mouth.

  
Alie looked at Edgar in surprise, nonplused by his actions. Then she wiped the blood off her mouth, spit the rest out, and punched him. In the jaw. Hard. That was followed by Alie's palm connecting with Edgar's chin, snapping HIS head back.

  
Setzer's jaw dropped, as did Locke's. Celes smirked, and Terra gasped.

  
Alie finished the High and Mighty King of Figaro off with a snap kick to his gut. Edgar sprawled out on his back, then sat up and clutched his chin, then his stomach, and then his chin again, not sure what hurt more. Yet somehow, Alie had prevented from making the Figaran bleed.

  
Alie's head felt like it had been kicked. Wait, it HAD been kicked! Alie cradled her jaw, as she swallowed the coppery blood that flowed from the cut lip and bit tongue she now had. 

  
Relm ran up to Edgar, who merely said, "It's Roni, okay? I need a potion..." 

__

Back in the Inn 

Sabin couldn't help but notice how easily Edgar had been beaten by Miss Rheese. Of course, Edgar Roni Figaro hadn't done a lot of fighting, as of late.

  
Edgar sat in a corner sulking as Relm teased him about his middle name. Alie sauntered over, looking all sweet. "Y'know, it might make you feel better to know that I have a friend named Roni." Edgar lifted and eyebrow. Alie nodded. "Yeah! I know you'd just _love_ my friend. _SHE_ is the nicest person!" Edgar groaned and buried his still-bruised face in his hands. Alie giggled, then placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Hey, at least it isn't your first name! If it were, I most likely would be trying not to start laughing my head off every time I talked to you."

  
"Oh, you're SO kind," the King of Bruised Egos muttered through his hands.

  
Alie plopped in a chair. "If it's any help, people used to call me Al. I was also teased badly because I wore glasses. Even my aunts would pester me and remind me of how much I looked like a boy, when I was little."

  
Edgar eyed her warily. "You definitely DON'T look like a boy to me."

  
Aleenia shrugged. "I grew up. You have to, obviously. Or maybe not, you're so sensitive about a name. And a middle one at that," she scoffed.

  
Edgar just glared at her. He groaned. "I'm in debt to a smart-ass kid from another world..." he sighed.

  
Alie smiled. "No, you're not. We didn't shake hands."

  
Edgar looked at her sharply. "Huh?"

  
Relm gaped at Alie. She had been enjoying this immensely. " 'Scuse me?" The fourteen-year-old hopped up from her seat on one of the four beds. "You can't be serious!"

  
Alie nodded. "My old man taught me this trick - when gambling, which, I might add, would be illegal in most states at home, to never bet seriously without shaking hands. Not only does it leave you free if you lose, but it keeps things from getting messy."

  
Setzer was clearly interested. "So?"

  
Alie grinned. "Sooo, Edgar's off the hook! It wasn't a finality, AND I'm too young, according to American laws, to be gambling!" She turned to the slumped king. "You owe me nothing."

  
Edgar looked at Alie for a long time. "Huh?"

  
Locke laughed. "She just said you aren't a total loser, Eddie." The thief smirked. "Though, losing to a girl, I can't say I agree with her."

  
An argument ensued.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Izzat CHOCOLATE?!

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Fifteen - Izzat CHOCOLATE?! 

__

In Terra's World... 

__

Figaro Castle 

Everyone had pretty much decided to forget the previous happenings (although Edgar still gave Alie mean glares now and then) - at least for now.

  
The occasion, you ask? Why, Relm's birthday party! She was now the merry age of fifteen! And, it seemed, even more of a pain in the ass! Well, she was!

  
Alie sat down in a plush chair with a sigh. Relm was prancing about in her new dress, and everyone was happy. Everyone but the young girl from another world, that is.  
Relm, noticing this, stopped spinning. "Alie?" she asked softly.

  
Without realizing it, Alie had been crying. She shook her head, and stood up. She left, ignoring Relm's calls. The brunette climbed the stairs to the lookout tower. She stood there, looking over the vast off-whiteness of the seemingly endless desert. 

  
The little grains of sand sparkled in the moonlight. The stars winked in the sky, looking sad. Alie sighed and felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

  
She felt the presence of someone behind her. She ignored the person. A large, warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Alie tried to shrug him off, but she didn't feel it was worth the effort.

  
Edgar looked worriedly at her. "Alie, what's wrong?"

  
Alie laughed, a low, scornful sound. "What the hell d'ya think? I'm way WAY away from home, my brother is in another dimension, and my... my..." She cut off, sobbing. She was going to say, her mom's birthday was in two days, and she was hating every minute staying there. It meant one minute less of a chance to get home in time.

  
Her laptop had failed, batteries dead. There were no electrical outlets there, running water and plumbing and all.

  
Edgar slid his arm around her shoulder. She was shivering. It was cold in the desert at night. "Alie, don't cry..." he said softly.

  
Aleenia shook her head. "It isn't fair! I promised Mom I'd spend the entire day with her! Her fifty-fifth birthday, and she still looks in her mid-thirties." She laughed, covering her eyes with her face. "We were going to do so many cool things together..."

  
Edgar hugged her gently. "That's why you were upset tonight," he murmured. "Don't be upset. I'm sure she'll understand." Alie leaned against Edgar and wept.

  
The king felt confused. One, he felt bad for Alie. Two, he was comforting her instead of dancing with Terra. What was wrong with him?

  
A few minutes later, he managed to get Alie to rejoin the party.

  
The cake was being brought out. Relm looked at it, eyes wide. She jumped to her feet, crying, "Izzat CHOCOLATE?!" Alie's head snapped up.

  
Chocolate? Maybe life wasn't so bad, after all... 

_______________________________________________________________________

That made NO sense! Yaay! If you would like to do fic-art, please do. If you want me to stop, tell me so! [But I won't! HA!] I'm sorry, but stories mean a lot to me. So there. Yes, I am WELL aware I got Marlene's age wrong, wrong, wrong! SO SUE ME!  
Questions? Comments? Call vampgirl0009@yahoo.com for information.  
This product illegal in forty-two states. General Surgeons agree that it is bad for your health. If you are reading this, it's too late to turn back. Die with the rest of us. Ha... ha. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Rude Goes Mad, Tifa in ...

Disclaimers: As always, Final Fantasy IV/2 and Final Fantasy VI/3 belong to Squaresoft Entertainment. Street Fighter (I mentioned Chun Li, Cammy, Berk, Etc. earlier) belongs to CAPCOM. Don't worry, they'll not be in this fic... much. i.e., they will when they are mentioned, or when we check in on Prof. West.

  
Again, Alie and Sam belong to moi, and I go under the nom de plume of Aleenia Rheese. Oh, and... GOMEN! That pic I made with my computer of Alie and Terra and Seph and... ah... the other guys I drew, IT SUCKS! I can't help it! I can't draw well with the mouse. Control is such a pain in the ass with the mouse! (I can't believe how thin Aleenia's neck is, and her HEAD!! @_@!!) I draw better freehand, believe-you-me! :p

"Dimensional Whiplash"  
By Aleenia Rheese 

Chapter Sixteen - Rude Goes Mad, Tifa In Terrible Danger 

__

Cloud's World, Neo-Seventh Heaven 

Sam yawned. He was EXTREMELY bored. He wanted to go out and start using his revolver. So what if it was 8:53 PM! He wanted to shoot something! He stretched out on his bed, and stared hard at the ceiling.  


It was six months since Sammy had gotten thrown into a new world. He was almost a master with the revolver, Vincent told him.

  
He was inside his assigned room in Neo-Seventh Heaven. He looked up as Yuffie came in the door. She plopped down on a chair across from him. " 'Sup, Sam. What'cha up to?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth. He shrugged. "Wanna run around Shin-Midgar?" she asked. "I'm bored. You bored?" she asked. She was getting annoying, but - for reasons Sam couldn't put his finger on - he didn't mind.

  
"Actually, yeah, I am," he said, sitting up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of gray trousers that Tifa had acquired for him. They were a little big, but he liked baggy clothes. 

  
Yuffie grinned. "Cool! Why don't we check out the materia shop?" she asked.

  
Sam gave her a look. "So you can rob 'em blind?" he said.

  
Yuffie had a look of mock surprise on her face. "Who, me? I would never do a thing like that!" she said innocently.

  
Sam rolled his eyes. "O'course you wouldn't," he said dryly. Yuffie grabbed his arm and tugged the boy to his feet. He let her lead him through the door. 

  
Tifa watched the two exit her bar. She smiled, then turned to Barret. "Aren't they cute?" she asked, giggling. "They're falling for each other, and don't even know it!" she said.  
Barret looked back at the now-closed door. "So?"

  
Tifa rolled her eyes, and biffed Barret on the arm. "You don't have a romantic bone in your entire body, Barret!"

  
Outside, Sam and Yuffie were heading toward the Materia Shop. Yuffie spotted three familiar figures. Reno, Rude, and Elena were heading toward Neo-Seventh Heaven. The later was tagging along behind, like an eager puppy.

  
"Hey! I haven't seen you three sorry goons for a while!" Yuffie called to them. Reno looked her way, then made a face.

  
"Leave us alone! We aren't Turks anymore, so we have no beef with you. So fuck off," he snarled, giving Yuffie the finger. He then turned back to the Neo-Seventh Heaven, shoulders hunched, sulking.

  
Yuffie stared after him, then burst out laughing. "They used to think they were soooo tough!" she squealed. "Now look at 'em!" She doubled over, holding her sides.  
Sam stared blankly at her. "Uh... who were they again?" Apologizing, Yuffie told him about the Turks. Sam nodded. "Yeah, they sound like real asses," he said. Yuffie nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm not surprised that they've become nothing but low-level dorks," said the ninja/thief. "With Shinra, they were high-level dorks, but that was only because they had firepower to back up their stupidity." 

__

Inside the bar 

"Hey! Barkeep! We want three beers!" crowed Reno. He sat hunched at the bar, looking grumpy and upset. Tifa rolled her eyes.

  
"Coming up," she said with a yawn. She filled three mugs out of a keg, and clunked them down on the bar in front of the three has-beens. She looked at Reno's shabby clothes. It looked as if he'd slept in them. "You got the gil to pay for this, Reno?" 

  
He glared at her, and his eyes focused on her face. "Oh, shit! YOU!" he cried, falling off his stool. He stood up, and brushed himself off. "I shoulda guessed. That brat outside hangs out with you jerks."

  
Tifa reached over the bar, and grabbed the front of his shirt, and hauled him over. He ended up half-laying on the mahogany bar. Tifa pulled her arm back, ready to smash the Turk's face in. "Watch it, Turkey-boy! I can kick your ass anytime! We've seen that!" Tifa snarled. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of drunk wussies! With a P!"

  
Reno was pretty lost. "Pwussies? Wupssies? Wussiesp? Wussieps?" 

  
Tifa glared at him in disgust. "You must have killed all of your brain cells, idiot," she said, shoving him away and onto the floor. His nightstick, coming loose from his belt, skidded across the floor. Rude, on the other hand, had gotten the message. He was cracking his knuckles, and walking slowly toward Tifa. Elena scrambled over to Reno to help him up.

  
Tifa adjusted the straps of her gloves, accepting Rude's challenge. They circled each other slowly in the small space of the bar. Rude threw the first punch, which Tifa dodged. She kicked at Rude's face, but he jumped back and away. He then rushed Tifa, who made a move to get our of the way, but tripped on Reno's discarded nightstick, and tried to keep her balance.

  
Rude, bending over, used his momentum to head-butt Tifa's midriff. The AVALANCHE member went down with a cry of pain. Rude landed on top of her, and quickly got to his knees. He began to punch Tifa repeatedly in the face, his knees pinning her to the floor. His motions made his shades fall to the floor, and there was a gleam in his eye that Elena had never seen there before.

  
Elena stared at Rude as he pummeled Tifa, who was screaming from pain every time Rude's fist came in contact with her now-bloodied face. Elena winced when Rude lifted Tifa up into a semi-sitting position, then slammed his fist into the woman's face. Tifa slammed against the floor, her head contacting the ground with a sickening THUMP. Tifa lay there motionless.

  
Rude stood, and began to kick Tifa's unconscious body. Elena felt bile rise in her throat. That wasn't like Rude at all. Not at all! Now he was beating her just to beat her!

  
Elena stood, and ran to grab Rude's arm. "Rude! Rude, stop! You won! Now stop!" she screamed frantically. Rude just knocked her backwards, and resumed kicking Tifa. Elena heard the crack of Tifa's ribs breaking. "RUDE, STOP! Reno, help me stop him!" she cried, pulling the dazed Turk to his feet.

  
Even Reno was fazed by Rude's sudden attack. Rude's face was flushed, his eyes gleaming feverishly, his chest heaving with every raspy breath. His hands were covered with blood, and his mouth was twisted into a fiendish grin.

  
Reno's face was pale as he picked up his nightstick, aimed it at Rude, and fired a stunning blast of electricity at his friend. Rude roared in pain as the electricity sizzled through his nerves. The big man then fell to the ground, unconscious. 

  
Elena went over to check on Tifa. She was covered with blood, and she had a few broken ribs and her nose was broken as well. There was blood matting her hair where her head had hit the floor. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, and she was constantly coughing blood, which spilled out of her mouth and nose. Elena stood up and searched her pockets for her Restore Materia.

  
"C'mon, dammit! Where is that stupid materia!" she said in a shaky voice. Tifa was bad. Elena didn't know if she could live for much longer. She whirled around when the door to the Neo-Seventh Heaven opened. She saw Cloud Strife enter, yet unaware of what had happened to Tifa. "STRIFE! YOU HAVE TO HELP TIFA!" she screamed, grabbing the startled man's arm and propelling him toward the other woman's body.

  
Cloud's blue eyes grew wide, his mouth hung open, his face drained of blood. He rounded on Elena, grabbing her by the front of her suit. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BASTARDS DONE TO TIFA?!" he screamed in Elena's face. The blonde woman shrank back as far as possible.

  
Reno grabbed Cloud and hauled him away from Elena. "HEY! We came in to get a drink, and I started a little tizzy with the barmaid! Rude snapped, and did this to her!" he shouted, his face white.

  
Cloud clamped a hand over the Restore Materia on his sword handle, and used Cure 3 on Tifa's broken, battered, and bloody form. Some of the wounds healed, and the blood vanished, but the wound on her head refused to heal, and still bled sluggishly. Her ribs were still broken, and she was out. Cloud was afraid she was in a coma.

  
Murmuring to her that it would be okay, Cloud carefully picked Tifa up in his arms. He turned, and started. Elena stood before him, eyes filled with tears. "I... I tried to stop Rude. I tried to help. I... I didn't... we just came for a drink... not to cause trouble... We aren't Turks anymore..." she began to sob. "What happened to Rude?" she whispered to herself.

  
Cloud stared at the pale woman before him, and then at Reno, who was staring blankly at Rude, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. He carried Tifa in back, and pulled out his PHS. He had calls to make. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Stranger in a Strange...

Dimensional Whiplash

Chapter 17

Stranger in a Strange Place – Sabin is in Danger

__

Terra's world... 

Figaro Castle.... 

Alie lay back, her eyes closed. She was in her room in Figaro Castle, thinking about the events of the past six months. She thought about home, and the fact that she might never go back. She sighed.

"I wish that Figaro had outlets… I can't work on my laptop without power!" Her laptop's batteries had went dead. She rolled onto her side, and thought about Mackie, her ex-boyfriend. And remembered a phonecall she'd gotten from him about nine months previous.

"But, Mackie, why?"

"Alie, all you care about is your science. You don't care about real life, real people! I'm sorry, I just can't see you anymore!"

"But, Mackie –"CLICK

Alie stared at the receiver in her hand, tears sliding unnoticed down her cheeks. "Mackie, I do care.…"

"I do care…." Alie murmured, again tears of the pain of rejection staining her cheeks. "I DO care…."

A knock on her door startled her out of her painful reverie. She sat up quickly, wiping the trears off of her face. 

  
"Come in!"

The door opened, and Sabin walked in, a wide grin splitting his face. He grabbed Alie by the hand. "There's something you should see," he said. He then hauled her out of her room, and toward the dining hall. She tried to struggle, protesting, but the big man was a bit much.

"Sabin, what _are_ you doing?!" she cried. "Let go, will you? I –"

She was cut off as they entered the dining hall. A huge banner was hanging over the long table that read, "Happy 6-Month Anniversary Alie!" Aleenia's jaw dropped. Her friends were all gathered around the table, setting food and gifts on the hardwood.

Sabin laughed at the expression on Alie's face. "Well, Happy Anniversary, Alie!" He propelled her toward the head of the table, and sat her there. "This is a party especially for you!"

Alie saw all the smiles, and the gifts, and the food, and couldn't help smiling as well.

As the night drove on, Alie received a new katana from ever-practical Celes to replace the old dirk, so Alie didn't have to practice with Cyan's. Edgar gave her a blue off-the-shoulders dress made of a very light material. Sabin gave her a pair of gauntlets and fighting gloves. A deck of rigged cards as a gag gift was Setzer the Wandering Gambler's choice. A painting of a Phoenix Relm had worked on lovingly for a week took everyone's breaths away. A dagger to wear in her boot in case of danger was Shadow's gift. A bracelet Gau and Mog had found while exploring was their present to her. Terra gave her a circlet made of silver. Locke gave her a small obsidian statue of a dragon with red ruby eyes; which Edgar was convinced he stole from the Treasury. 

Alie smiled at her friends, and, with tears in her eyes, said the only thing that came to mind.

"Thank you."

__

Inn in Jidor, Same World, Same Time

A black void opened up in the middle of a room in the Jidor Inn. Out of the void stepped a man. He was handsome, like and angel, and had long, silver hair with bangs that delicately framed his face and glowing, aquamarine eyes. He surveyed the room, and a slow, determined smile lifted his lips and lit up his face. He hefted his large no-dachi, and swung it.

"I'm coming, Mother. I'm coming."

He left the room and went to the lobby. The Innkeeper stared at him, in his strange black clothes and shoulder-guards, and his long sword. He came out from behind the counter, and said something along the lines of "Who the holy hell _are_ you?!" The man with the amazing eyes smiled at the Innkeeper, and the Innkeeper's heart froze.

The Innkeeper's scream pierced the night. The black-capped man left the Inn, and began to set fire to the town, a thrilling sense of _déjà vu _tingling his senses.

By morning, the rich town of Jidor was nothing but ashes.

__

Figaro Castle, the Next Morning

Alie was startled awake by screams. She jumped out of her bed, grabbed her katana, and ran out into the Throne Room, following the screams. She pulled a tunic on over her head as she ran, grabbing a skirt from Matron as she ran past.

In the Throne Room, Sabin, Edgar, Terra, and Celes were facing off with a silver-haired man in a black outfit, carrying a MUCH larger version of Cyan's katana. Alie gave a cry when she saw Setzer, slumped against the far wall, bleeding.

She ran over and cast a Cure3 spell on him. She had become rather adept at magic in her six months on this other world. She then turned at a cry of pain from Edgar. The black-caped man had cut his right cheek. Edgar's blue eyes were wide in shock and pain – he was also worried about his good looks being marred.

The man in the black cape turned to Alie. He glared at Setzer, who was healed, but still passed out. "I thought I killed him," he said to himself. Alie growled at the silver-haired man.

"How DARE you hurt my friends! Tsulami opparetta nojimakalera, BOLT3!" she chanted. A blast of lighting streaked at the man, but was reflected back at Alie. She was slammed into the wall.

"ALIE!" Sabin cried. She heard the sound of his Aura Bolt, but couldn't see do to the little Moogles dancing in front of her eyes. Then she heard Sabin scream – not yell, but _scream _– in pain. She shook her head, and managed to look briefly at Sabin. He was impaled on the intruder's no-dachi, blood dripping from his stomach and mouth. The look on the stranger's face was cold and impassive as he put a foot on Sabin's chest, and kicked him off of the sword. Sabin sprawled backward, staring blankly at the high ceiling. 

A cry of pure anger tore itself from Edgar's throat, and he attacked the black-caped man with his Atma Weapon. The stranger easily dodged, and raised a hand. "Sleep."

Edgar, Celes, and Terra all collapsed, asleep. Alie got shakily to her feet, even as the man raised his sword above Terra's chest to finish the green-haired half-Esper off. Alie ran at the man with a yell, holding her katana over her head. The man swung around and deflected her blow with inhuman speed and ease. Alie stared into the man's glowing aquamarine eyes with fear, as her own blade was driven toward her.

_______________________________________________________________________

Shadow's eyes opened. He lay in his bed for a few minutes, listening to the screams outside his room. He lay still as he heard the light footsteps of a woman run past his door – Alie. He sat up then, and slid out of bed.

He quickly pulled on his skin-tight black suit and pulled his dark hood over his head, glancing once n the mirror. What he saw was a man with dark brown hair and black eyes, which had a cool and calculated, but haunted look in their dark depths.

Shadow padded to his door, and swung it open. He followed the screams to the Throne Room. He quickened his pace when he heard Sabin's bellow of pain, and entered the Throne Room just as Alie brought her sword down on the intruder. He stood in the shadows for a moment, calculating the distance between himself and the murderous gentleman in black. He drew out a shuriken, and threw.

The man's eyes widened as the little ninja star embedded in his right hand, barely missing Alie's left ear. She gasped and stumbled, leaving herself wide open to an attack. But the man's attention was now on Shadow. "Shadow, no!" she cried, just as the assassin began to move toward the silver-haired man.

"No one will stop me from seeing Mother," the man rasped. He spread his arms wide, and laughed. His glowing eyes fell on where Alie was, scooting on the floor, trying to reach the dying – or, Alie thought, fear's cold hand gripping her heart dead – Sabin without drawing the maniac's attention. He smiled suddenly, a smile that lit his face face, and made his eyes glow brighter, making him look both demonic and angelically handsome. "You will all die first."

The man swung his sword at Alie's head, and she screamed and fell back. There was a growling, and a bark, and Interceptor, Shadow's attack dog, leaped and sunk his teeth into the maniac's arm. The man merely glared at the dog, and flung him against the wall. Interceptor hit with a terrible sound, like a melon hitting the pavement, and a yelp. Interceptor slumped to the floor.

  
"No! Interceptor!" Relm was standing in the doorway. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the sight of her Daddy's dog and Sabin. Shadow yelled at her to fun away, but she stayed. Relm removed a paintbrush from the pocket of her robe, concentrated, and whirled it in front of herself. "Sketch!" She flicked her wrist a few times, and an image of the man appeared before her.

It turned to the real thing, and chucked a small red orb at him (which hit the somewhat bemused intruder in the chest), then jumped in the air and did a summersault. It started to fly away, but disappeared, Relm's spell worn off. She stared, then repeated her attack. This time she got the desired result.

The simulacrum created an Ice3 spell, and attempted to freeze the real guy. This time it wasn't reflected back, and the man cried out in pain. He glared daggers at Realm, and a black hole appeared behind him. He walked backwards through it, and it closed. He was gone.

______________________________________________________________________

Alie crawled over to Sabin. He wasn't breathing. She cast a Cure3 spell on him, and his wounds healed, but his heart still didn't beat. No breath lifted his chest. Alie cast Life2, but he still didn't stir. 

"No… Sabin, oh, no…." she whispered, eyes wide and tearing.

Shadow and Relm began to cast Heal on the downed Returners. Terra woke and helped Relm check on Interceptor. Celes stood shakily and want to tell Locke and the others what had happened. Shadow cast a long look at Alie and Sabin, then hefted Setzer over his shoulder to be taken to the Infirmary.

Edgar sat up groggily. He saw Alie bending over his brother, and managed to pull himself over. "Oh, Goddess…." He began to press down on his brother's chest, attempting to re-start his brother's heart.

__

CPR, Alie thought. _He's trying to use CPR to revive Sabin.… Why didn't I think of that…?_

After a few more pushes from Edgar, Alie leaned forward. She pried open Sabin's mouth, pinched shut his nose, and took a deep breath. She breathed into Sabin's mouth, filling his lungs with hair.

She waited for Edgar, then repeated the process. Suddenly, as Alie was leaning back and away, Sabin's eyes popped open, and he gasped for air. He blinked at her, trying to focus on her face. Edgar checked his pulse.

"I'm no doctor, but I think he should be fine for a while," he said. The young king helped his younger brother to stand. Sabin's blue eyes flitted to Alie's face, and he muttered a thank you before being led away by his brother.

________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry to all Tifa fans about the previous chapter. ^^; She should be fine. We'll have to see.

To all those reading this on Fanfiction.net, please, by all means, R/R this and the rest of my fics!

~ Jamie/Aleenia ~

My other fics, you ask?

So far, as of 9-15-01:

NOTE: THESE ON FANFICTION.NET

"Eyes on Me" – A Gundam Wing songfic/vidfic, based on the Final Fantasy 8 song, Eyes on me. DuoxRelena fic, peoples. ^^ 

"Gone Away" – a Final Fantasy 2 song/vidfic, based on The Offspring's song, Gone Away. Edward's having a nightmare on the Anniversary of Anna's Death… 

"Dimensional Whiplash" – that's this fic, as you know. ^^; 

"Trapped in Darkness (beta)" Vampire Hunter D/Vampire Princess Miyu fic.

"Oh My Heero" -- A Gundam Wing songfic/vidfic, based on the Final Fantasy 3/6 song that Maria (celes, actually) sings.

"EaRtH aNgEl" -- A Vampire Diaries fanfiction.

"By Myself" -- A Final Fantasy 7 MV based on the Linkin Park song, By Myself. A Sephiroth fic.

That's all, my peeps.

~

And out of the Darkness the zombie did call 

True pain and suffering he brought to them all

Away ran the children to hide in their beds

For fear that the Devil would chop off their heads.

~

+Call of the Zombie: Track one on Hellbilly Deluxe+


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Desert Rose

"Dimensional Whiplash"

by Aleenia Rheese

Chapter 18

Desert Rose

__

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A warning. There is almost NO getting a full-fledged fic from me without some yaoi_ (gay) content. There's a bit of a suggestion that a character in here is gay later on…. Don't be too upset. Here's a hint as to who: Uee-hee-hee-hee…. Hee… Don't worry, nothing concrete, just the suggestion. ^-^_

__

Terra's world, Figaro Desert, Just Outside the Castle

Terra stood in the dry desert air, watching Sabin practice his Blitz moves. She wore a worried expression. Should he be working so hard after _dying, _and coming back?

She wondered about the man who had "killed" Sabin. When he had first come to the Throne Room through a black vortex, he had said something about his Mother. He had stared at Terra in surprise for a moment….

__

The man stared at Terra. "Are you one of them?" he asked. She stared back.

"One of whom?" she'd responded in her whispery voice. The man laughed and threw open his arms. 

"Do you have a number as well? Are you one of the experiments? Is your mother Jenova as well?"

"What are you talking_ about?!" Setzer had demanded. The man unsheathed the long no-dachi at his side, and cut Setzer along the chest, the force of the blow sending the Wandering Gambler slamming into the wall. He slumped there, unconscious. _

The man had seemed mad. She shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair. It was down, and fell around her shoulders in soft blue-green wavelets. She wore a white tunic with white pants and sky-blue boots. Sky-blue gloves completed the outfit.

Terra watched Edgar watching Sabin. Edgar's blue eyes were shadowed, and he was obviously upset about his brother's insisting to keep up practice…. Terra sighed. Her heart went out to the young king.

__

Inside the Castle

Alie watched from her window as Sabin worked below. He was working far too hard after nearly dying, but Terra said he refused to stop. Alie watched his sweat-drenched, muscled body dart to and fro, punching, kicking. His muscles gathered, and he unleashed his energy as a pummel attack on a mannequin lashed to a pole that was buried in the sand.

Aleenia frowned. Even from this distance she could see his chest heave, see him wipe the sweat out of his eyes. She stood, closed the book whose pages she had never even glanced at, and, setting the volume down on a table next to her chair, left her room to go talk to Sabin.

__

Back Outside

Sabin moved over to a bucket of water he kept cold in the desert heat by casting numerous Ice spells on the ground around it, and knelt, using the ladle at its side to scoop out water. He took a few small sips, and then a big gulp, and tossed the ladle aside. He picked the bucket up, and dumped the entire thing over his head. The shock of the cold water was refreshing.

He turned to the mannequin. He charged up, and executed his Aura Bolt. With a mini explosion, the concentrated blue energy incinerated the training dummy, and left a small circular hole in the sand.

Sabin breathed heavily, and wiped the sweat and what remained of the water off his brow. He glanced to the side, and saw Alie walking toward him, long hair in a low ponytail. He frowned, and turned back to the hole.

"Sabin," Alie called. He pretended he didn't hear her. When she reached him, Alie placed a hand on his arm. Sabin blinked at the tingly sensation that ran up his arm and throughout his body. Alie just thought he blinked in surprise.

"Sabin, you need to come back inside the castle and _rest,_" Alie said. Sabin could hear the worry in her voice. He turned to glare at her.

"Why? I'm _fine,_ Alie. Fine."

She looked at him sadly. "No, I don't think you are. You've been acting weird, Sabin. Out of sorts." She brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. "You've been snappy, had a short temper. You've been avoiding most of us, and completely ignoring some of us." She said the last part quietly, and Sabin felt a bit guilty. 

He looked away. He knew she was being truthful - Sabin hadn't said much more than the necessary "Thank you", "You're welcome" and "Hello/Goodbye" since the night the silver-haired man had attacked them.

Since Sabin had almost died.

He turned his blue eyes on her again. "Alie, please… just let me train. Just leave me alone for a while, alright?" 

He saw the hurt that flashed in her brown eyes then, saw her lips tremble. Before he could say anything, she took her hand off his arm and turned. She walked away quickly, but Sabin could see her frame shake with quiet sobs.

Sabin suddenly felt like the biggest heel that ever walked the earth. He stood for a moment, head bowed, then walked slowly to the castle.

He suddenly felt very tired, and an empty, hollow feeling rose up in his chest.

__

Terra & Edgar

Edgar watched this all with a thoughtful look on his face. The way Alie had reacted…. _Hmm,_ he thought, _There might be something more to this than meets the eye…._ He looked over at Terra, who was looking back at Alie as the girl from another world entered the castle. 

Edgar pushed the Alie-Sabin situation to the back of his mind.

"Terra," he said suddenly. The woman looked to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on doing anything tonight?"

"No, why do you ask?"

  
"Well, I just… You know, I wanted to know if you would like to go on a chocobo ride… out in the desert… with me… tonight…."  
  
"I'd love to." 

And thus, Edgar got around to _finally_ ask Terra out on a date. ^.^ ISSOKAWAII! *ahem*

__

Meanwhile, elsewhere….

A pair of sharp aquamarine eyes watched a multi-colored figure pace and rant before him.

Kefka, a man dressed not unlike a clown, whirled, his multi-colored robes swirling around him madly. He grimaced. "DO THIS, she says, KILL THAT, she says. Who the hell is she to tell _me_ what to do?" He stopped, and put his red-nailed hands on his narrow hips.

I was once the most powerful god-being thingie EVER to walk the planet! AND SHALL BE AGAIN! UEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" He suddenly stopped in his maniacal laughter, glaring angrily at Sephiroth. "Why did she bother bringing _you_ here? I could do this just fine _on my own!"_

(AN: Kefka's a little crazier than before, as I'm sure you notice… Eh-heh.. heh… heeeehhhhh…)

The cold, aquamarine eyes stared back, no emotion showing in their icy depths. Kefka's holier-than-thou sneer wavered a little. "Well, _answer _me you silver-haired goon!"

"I brought him here," came a deep, resonating female voice, "Because you're too idiotic to do this properly on your own."

Kefka whirled again. And again. And again and again. But he didn't see the owner of the mysterious voice anywhere. He was tempted to snap at the voice for her snide remark, but decided not to - this lady was powerful enough to drag him out of the hell he had been roasting in to do her dirty work. That was powerful indeed.

"Well, I still don't see it," the clown muttered.

"There is no reason for you to. You must only do as I command. _That_ is your purpose, Kefka."

Kefka didn't reply, and idly flicked an imaginary speck of dirt out from under one of his long, red nails. He tossed a glance at Sephiroth, who was looking at the floor. Ah, to know what went on in his companion's mind. Kefka had the creepy feeling that his partner's insanity wasn't quite as real as his own - that it was just a front, hiding the brilliant, devious, cruel mind beneath. Not a fun thought.

Kefka liked to do what he thought of as _fun_ - destroying things was an example. Sephiroth was always just... _sitting _there. When he had returned from pestering Kefka's killers - those blasted Returners - he had been ranting about an aqua-haired girl. That Esper girl, Kefka had realized. Well, whatever quivered his quill, as Kefka said.... Now, if he was to pick one of those Returners, that young thief was the only one he saw worth bothering with before he killed everyone....

"Stop thinking about such _menial_ things, Kefka!" the woman's voice boomed. He winced, then began idly toying with the large gold hoop that dangled from one ear. 

Sephiroth finally lifted his head. He looked directly up. Frowning, Kefka did so as well. He balked. 

Just under the ceiling, an image floated. It was of a woman's face, framed with spiky silver bangs that reached her chin. Her eyes were emerald. Sephiroth smiled.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, my son. Ready to destroy this world and rebuild a new one in its place? And become its _gods?_" 

"Yes, Mother. Jenova."

"Good. Ah-hahahahahahahaha!"

Kefka stared blankly at the woman's face above him, then his eyes dropped to Sephiroth. _They're crazier than _I _am…._

But again came the feeling that Sephiroth was more - much more - than Kefka, or even his insane alien "mother" could possibly _ever_ realize.

__

Back at Figaro Castle, ten minutes later

__

Alie, face flushed and tear-streaked, walked slowly up the stone carved steps to her room, paying not the slightest bit of attention to where she was going. When she ran into someone, she jumped back, bowing and apologizing, trying to hide her face and slip past them.

As she made to slip away, two fairly large, and strong hands grasped her arms. _Sabin?_ she thought. But no, the fingers were too soft and supple. Sabin's hands were larger….

She twisted around, and looked into a pair of _very_ dark eyes. She blinked. "Shadow?"

Shadow reached up, and brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "You've been crying," he said as she tried to move away from him. Something in his voice made Alie stop. She looked at Shadow uncertainly. "Who made you cry?" he asked, equally soft, with that same tone in his voice. Alie looked into his dark eyes for a long moment, then shook her head, sighing.

"No one. It's nothing." She turned to go. A wave of shock ran through her as Shadow took her hand as she was turning. He wasn't just restraining her with that hand. He was gently stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb, almost absently. A tingly thrill moved up her arm from her hand and slowly spread through her, but she dashed it away. 

"Shadow...?" she murmured, unsure of what was happening. He shook his head, and brushed a stray wisp of hair out of the girl's eyes.

"It wasn't 'nothing'." Shadow reached up with his free hand, and pulled his mask down. Alie had never seen his face before. She wondered if any of them had. He had high cheekbones, olive-tanned skin, and his hair was a rich brown, like milk chocolate. "What happened?"

Alie was confused - confused by the way Sabin had brushed her off like that, by Shadow's actions toward her now. She was tired, and couldn't stop thinking about Sabin and her brother...

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Sobbing, she covered her face with her hands. She didn't dwell on the strangeness of it when Shadow pulled her against him, wrapping his lean, strong arms around her, telling her that it was alright. She just let herself be comforted.

Unseen to either of them, Sabin ducked out from his hiding place against the side of the stairs, just below them, and walked slowly to his room.

__

Sabin's Room

Sabin lay stretched out on his bed, berating himself for the way he had treated Alie. He remembered the sight of her clinging to Shadow, and felt quite suddenly that that was what _he_ was supposed to be doing. He brushed away all feelings of jealousy toward Shadow when they arose. It wasn't the stealthy ninja's fault that he was there when Alie needed someone to lean on.

He had walked into the room when Alie had started crying again. He had begun to walk toward the steps, aware that _he_ was the reason for her tears. That knowledge cut him like the sharp blade of a knife. But he saw Shadow embrace her, comfort her, and stopped in his tracks. He had felt the first wave of jealousy the moment Alie had laid her head on Shadow's shoulder.

Sabin closed his eyes, and, exhausted from his training, and from the tumult of emotions roiling in his soul, drifted off to sleep.

__

Later That Night - Figaro Desert

Terra looked up at the vast night sky. A black velvet blanket covered with tiny diamonds, sparkling in the distance…. She smiled. It was romantic, she had to admit. She also had to admit that she was enjoying the company of the young king, Edgar Figaro.

Edgar looked over at her, saw the way the moonlight shone on her aqua blue-green hair, saw the way it caught in her pale blue eyes, turning them silver. He smiled. Love swelled in his heart. Yes. This was right. This was the way it was _supposed_ to be. Terra and him, side by side on chocobos, on a midnight ride in the vast, cool desert at night.

After an hour of riding in companionable silence, they dismounted. Edgar moved over to Terra's chocobo, and helped her down, holding her by her small waist and lifting her to the ground. He paused there a moment, and he knew that they must have looked like two lovers on a secret tryst, the night sky's myriad of stars and single moon smiling down on them.

Terra looked up into Edgar's eyes, and he finally did something he'd wanted to do for a long, long time. He leaned forward, and kissed her softly. _I love you,_ he thought. _My desert rose…_

He looked into Terra's lovely eyes, and she smiled.

"Edgar...."

_______________________________________________________________________

Sorry if that was a little quick, that last part. At least I got this fic worked on!

I know this description of Keffy may be different from yours, but bear with me.


End file.
